


Spunk!

by Nicecuppatea



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Consent, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Set before Kingsman and TGC, Teenage Eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicecuppatea/pseuds/Nicecuppatea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is only 16 when he contacts Kingsman on Daisy's behalf. Harry is immediately smitten and makes a snap decision to take him and 3 year old Daisy home...then he wonders what what he's got himself into. </p><p>Featuring Marcus the boyfriend, Joe the chav rent boy and, of course, there is an evil mastermind up to his usual tricks with his aptly named Spunk! threat aimed specifically at young men. Meet Valentine's predecessor - Casanova.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> My first story so feel free to feed my muse with concrit. Brit-picked but not beta'ed.

"Yer sure that's the address on yer medal Eggsy 'cos this is a right posh tailor's shop. Hand t'medal over and let's have a look at it."

Eggsy grabbed his friend's arm and dragged him up the steps. "Jamal, medal don't have an address on it yer fuckin' fool. Me ma said da worked at Kingsman on Saville Row an' this shop says Kingsman on it," he replied pointing at the shop's window where the name was clearly displayed in gold lettering. "C'mon Jamal, before I lose me nerve".

He pushed the door hard and was mortified as the well-oiled door swung quickly open causing him to stumble into the shop with Jamal hanging onto his arm. His embarrassment increased when he looked up to see two gentlemen staring down at him, thinly veiled disgust on their faces. After a momentary hesitation he brought his chin up and put on his uncompromisingly stern face. He had faced so much worse than two posh geezers trying to intimidate him and the stakes were too high to show any sign of weakness.

His one concession was to attempt a posh accent although it came out as a mangled hybrid of Estuary English and 1950's David Niven who his ma adored. "The bloke gave me this after me da, I mean my father, died. He said if ever I was in any difficulty then to call the number but I reckoned it'd be easier just to come 'ere, so I have done so." He undid the clasp and held up the medal that he had faithfully worn since that day 9 years ago when the tall, gently spoken man came to tell that his da had died. He kept his stoical face pushing away the automatic sadness that welled inside him.

"Errr, he said that I 'ad to say Oxfords not Brogues."

The older of the two men glanced at the medal cursorily before nodding. "You have come to the right place, sir. I'll get Mr Hart for you." He picked up an old fashioned black telephone. "May I ask to whom I am speaking?"

They waited only a few awkward minutes before a tall and effortlessly imposing man strode into the room and advanced towards them causing Jamal to shrink back. Eggsy held his head up and met the man's eyes; he was determined to be proud, after all it wasn't his fault that his life had fallen apart. Despite his young age when they last met the aristocratic face and the gentle deep brown eyes were unforgettable.

"Mr. Unwin I presume?" 

Eggsy was entranced by his voice. It was a rich baritone that spoke of kindness and strength and Eggsy felt hope for the first time in months. This man was honourable and would not break his promise; Daisy would be safe now. 

"Errr, yeah. And this is me mate Jamal." Eggsy swung round to find Jamal wide-eyed in awe behind him. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Mr Hart.

He held out his hand. "I'm pleased to meet you both. I am Mr Harry Hart." 

"Mr Unwin, I gather that you are in need of my assistance?"

Eggsy muttered, "Yeah, that's right an' me name's Eggsy". The older man nodded slightly and suggested they go somewhere private. Neither broke eye contact until Jamal coughed and asked if he could stay in the shop. Eggsy looked round wondering if he too could sense the frisson between them which was rapidly displacing the tiredness that had enveloped him since the situation with his mum and Dean had gone so rapidly downhill. But one look at Jamal's scared face told him that it was he was just being his usual wimpy self.   

"Yeah, reckon that's best. I've got some private stuff to say."

Harry was similarly affected, trying to understand how the quiet young seven year old holding the snow globe looking up with trusting blue-green eyes had grown into this handsome young man. His eyes had brightened over the years and Harry could not deny the immediate affect he felt. How old would the boy be now? He calculated he would be 16, old enough for...Harry berated the thought but glanced back again at those bright eyes.

He led Eggsy to an office with a large desk that dominated the small room. It had one chair behind the desk and one in front. Harry pulled the two chairs together and invited Eggsy to sit before taking his place beside him.

Eggsy took a deep breath. Where to start his tale? He heard Harry urging him to talk freely and, encouraged, the words tumbled out over each other, his accent and vernacular at their broadest. "Mr 'Art, it's me ma. She ain't gonna live much longer an' Dean's still giving her out to 'is mates even when she's so out of it to know what's happening an' Daisy's there watching the men gruntin' like t'pigs they are 'til they come an' it's jus' not right an' I gotta do somefin. Get her away, like."

He took a breath and lifted his head to look for Harry's reaction. It was clear the gentleman was struggling to understand what he had said. Deep breath. "Dean's me mum's boyfriend. He was a'right at the start but then he moved in and me mum thought he were the best thing since sliced bread but then the drugs started and he got me mum hooked. She's always high or drunk or out partying so I look after Daisy - me little sis - but it's got worser n worser and now they're shaggin' in front of 'er. You understand? I need yer help to get her away from them."

"Mr Unwin..."

"No, call me Eggsy."

"Very well, then call me Harry."

There was a pause whilst Harry collected his thoughts. "You are saying that you are bearing the responsibility for caring for your younger sister in this....these unfortunate circumstances?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Who helps you? Family members?" 

Eggsy shook his head, "Me mum's only got a brother and we ain't seen 'im since before Daisy were born. Me dad were never close to 'is family so we ain't seen 'em since 'is funeral."

"Neighbours?" 

"They're too scared of Dean. Daisy's 'is daughter though he never 'elps. Weren't even there when she were born. Me mates babysit for a few hours but that's it."

"What about social services? There must be some provision when a child is in such a vulnerable situation."

Eggsy stood up, his voice anxious, "You ain't gonna get 'em involved. They'll take her away and put her in care. Have you ever met anyone who's in care? They're all fucked up!" He took a breath and continued in a voice that brooked no argument, "If you or anyone else speaks to 'em then I'll disappear with her. It ain't no idle threat, I'll do it."

"I hear you, Eggsy. I won't contact social services but in return you have to promise not to run away. You won't have any money and you're too young to work..."

"Yer wrong there, bruv, I can make good money. There's always men who want boys."

Harry closed his eyes and winced at the thought of the boy prostituting himself to provide for his sister. It was true, he would never have a shortage of customers and being so young would allow him to charge higher rates. He truly was a rough diamond with a heart of gold and it was crystal clear that he couldn't leave the boy in this situation. 

Harry made a snap decision. "You can stay at my house until you have worked things out." 

"I can pay you."

Harry stared at Eggsy. Was the boy suggesting he would go and sell his body on the streets to pay for his stay?

"At yer house after Daisy's in bed. Am good with me mouth."

Oh dear Lord, the boy was offering his body to him! Harry spoke quickly, too loudly for the small room, "No, Eggsy, please do not think that way. I'm not that sort of man."

Eggsy gave a brief smile, "Really?"

Damn, the boy was perceptive. Harry looked down at the floor, feeling the awkwardness of the situation before opting for a safe enquiry, "What about school?".

Instantly the boy's expression became serious. "I went when I could but Dais has to come first. I can catch up sometime but at her age what was 'appening at home could screw her mind up."

Harry realised with a jolt that he didn't even know how old the little girl was. "How old is she?"

"Three." The boy smiled broadly, "Though she'll say she's three-and-a-half. They're very exacting at that age."

"I see." Harry stood quietly looking at Eggsy, wondering what on earth he was getting himself into. Giving a home to a delinquent teenager and a toddler? He couldn't even remember the last time he had to speak to a toddler. All he knew was they were noisy, smelly and a handful but rational reasoning was no match for the strong feelings that Eggsy's story evoked in him and he had to resist the urge to bear hug the boy. 

Whilst it was a relief and a joy to see the young man smile there were a dizzying number of practicalities he needed to consider. First, though, he must impress on the boy the importance of his education. "Eggsy, we need to address your schooling. It will not help Daisy if you get behind in your studies and leave school without enough qualifications to get a decent job."

Eggsy looked up. This gentleman who he had met only 15 minutes ago was already thinking about his future. He felt breathless.


	2. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a Single Man to a Family Man...

With shaking hands and watering eyes Eggsy suddenly dropped. He was vaguely aware of strong hands on his shoulder and a distant voice repeating his name but submitted to the gentle pull into a gloriously calm darkness.

What seemed like moments later there was something cold moving across his face which was interfering with his thoughts like static on the old fashioned radios his dad had collected. He pulled away to stop it and the cold was replaced by a warm hand on the back of his head and a soft breath on his face saying something. He couldn't understand the words but they slowly pulled at him until he let go of the peaceful darkness and became conscious that the voice was urging him to speak. 

Harry had seen people react to stress in so many different ways that he was able to react quickly as soon as he saw Eggsy's face flush and body sway. He held him and lowered him to the floor, cradling the back of his head whilst he checked for any other symptoms that may indicate an epileptic fit or other complication.

Dagonet stood calmly watching whilst Jamal hovered nervously until Dagonet took him away to get a wet flannel and help to make some sweet tea. Left alone and knowing that the boy had only fainted Harry indulged in the luxury of examining his face. He was truly beautiful, his light brown hair had touches of blonde framing a strong determined face. Lying there in an old tee shirt several sizes too small showed his sculptured biceps with a taut stomach revealed where his clothes had ridden up during his fall. Michelangelo's David in the flesh marred only by faint worry lines already starting to mark his young face. Harry swallowed the guilt he felt knowing that Eggsy's hard life had started when his father died; died whilst still a recruit under Harry's supervision; died whilst saving Harry's life. If only Kingsman had provided some financial help, if only he had checked that the mother and boy had recovered from their loss. Eggsy had been an innocent child thrust into mayhem where he had no control. Harry rarely cried but at that point he knew that later on in the privacy of his own room the tears would likely come. 

He took a deep breath and straightened realising that this was his opportunity to give Eggsy and his sister everything he could to repay his heavy debt. The strength of feeling and need to protect the boy had taken him by surprise and it was without conscious thought that he started to talk in a low stream of calming words. Unaware that his words revealed a warring mixture of affection and awkward desire he allowed himself to lean into Eggsy and brush his lips over the boy's forehead.

He pulled back as Eggsy's eyelashes started to flicker and open briefly before shutting with a slurred mumbled objection, "Too bright". Harry quietly turned off the lights and urged Eggsy to open his eyes.

Eggsy grasped the instruction amidst a confusion of other thoughts and opened his eyes to look into a pair of deep brown eyes. A large hand was cupping his face giving warmth and contentment, and he leant into the hand and shut his eyes again. 

It required several cups of strong tea and a whole packet of biscuits to revive him, Jamal matching him biscuit by biscuit. In an unrepeated show of indulgence Dagonet had taken them along an old back passage to what had been a tiny storeroom and was now a cosy snug replete with two lumpy sofas and a repaired oak coffee table. At the time Harry had not shown any surprise at this but when a curious Merlin finally found them, grudgingly shown the way by Dagonet, they shared a long glance conveying their surprise at Dagonet's hidden den and that his compassion for Eggsy had led him to finally reveal it after all these years. 

Also unexpected was the way that Merlin and Eggsy immediately became friends. Harry had introduced Merlin as his "geeky nerdy techie colleague" earning him a wonderfully dour Scottish look that was immediately wiped away by Eggsy's charm as the boy leant forward eagerly to ask questions. The boy didn't waste time talking about tailors; it was clear to him that the shop was a front for something far more interesting, and he was clever enough to understand that Harry's blocking phrase "that is classified information" could be circumvented by the judicious prefixing of the words "in theory" to any question. Harry sat back and watched as Merlin tried not to show how impressed he was by the probing questions but he had known his old friend long enough to read his subtle body language.  Harry felt proud of Eggsy; Jamal felt bewildered and wanted to go home. 

It was over an hour later when they made arrangements to pick up Daisy and take her back to Harry's home. She was hungry and kranky so Eggsy fed her and tucked her into a makeshift bed in the guest room for an afternoon sleep. It was testament to Eggsy's unfailing devotion to his little sister that he gave no thought to himself but immediately went to Harry's kitchen table to make a list of what else Daisy would need.

The list was longer than he expected and Eggsy swiped his hand over his face sighing with the knowledge of someone used to managing on a tight budget that his meagre savings would run out far too soon. He would have to ask Harry for money and find a way to repay him somehow. His mind wandered over the possibilities. There weren't many options as Harry had made it clear that he wouldn't accept any sex for payment in kind and, if he was being honest with himself, Eggsy was relieved about it. It felt safe here in Harry's house and he desperately didn't want to cock it up. He smiled at the double meaning; nope, he didn't want to cock it up by getting Harry's cock up! He looked across the kitchen at Harry with his upright demeanour and his eyes inadvertently drifted to his shapely arse. Well, he couldn't deny that he would have enjoyed slipping those immaculately fitting trousers down and feeling him up but it was a pipe dream, he knew that Harry would never be interested in someone like him. Besides he'd just told himself that this was too important to sacrifice for a roll in the hay. He pulled himself together and thought of other things.   
   
Perhaps he could cook for them, but he'd need to learn to cook and one look at the gleaming kitchen with serious looking orange pans dangling above the cooker made it clear that learning to cook to Harry's standards was probably beyond him. Perhaps he could help out in another way. He shrugged; all the thinking in the world wouldn't make the nappy problem go away. He'd just have to bite the bullet and ask straight out. 

Whilst Eggsy struggled through his thoughts, Harry had been surreptitiously watching the interplay of his expressions and body language whilst making tea. It was clear that Eggsy's earlier cheerfulness had given way to pensiveness, his sighs and shrugs emitting signals of his inner struggle stronger than any lighthouse. 

He decided that taking a direct approach would probably work best with Eggsy and brought the cup of tea over to him. Trying for a casual voice, he asked, "Is everything okay?" He winced at his use of teenage vernacular but immediately chastised himself - he was trying to help the boy and if that meant trying to speak his 'language' then so be it.

"Yeah, I gotta a bit of problem, bruv. Any chance you can borrow me some money to get her some nappies? I've only got a couple  left."

Harry had rather enjoyed watching Eggsy fuss over Daisy but now he felt slightly alarmed. "She still wears nappies?"

Eggsy's face was one of incredulity, as though Harry was rather stupid asking such a question. "Nah, mate, she's three. Ain't worn nappies fer ages but I put 'em on her in bed. Cos, well, you know, little accidents and stuff happen sometime but it ain't Daisy's fault."  He paused and then grinned. "I can wash sheets and stuff. Done it all the time at home. I'm always the one that can get stains out - white vinegar is the dog's bollocks for most stains. You got some?"

Harry looked around the kitchen vaguely wondering whether balsamic vinegar or white wine vinegar would suffice and, finding the balsamic first, he took it out of his walk-in larder to show the boy. "I don't believe my larder contains white vinegar, Eggsy, but I have some balsamic."  

Eggsy's grin lit up his face. "You've never used it have you? That balsamic vinegar is what Jamie Oliver puts in his cooking. What I'm talking is about is like the stuff you put on yer chips but it's white not brown." It felt good to tease Harry. "Oh Mister Hart, what am I to do with you? I bet you just throw stuff away if it gets stained."

Harry guffawed and held his hands up in supplication. "Guilty as charged, Your Honour. It is exactly what I do except for my suits." Those of course went straight to the Kingsman's cleaners to do their magic to remove blood stains and such like. He briefly thought of asking them whether they used white vinegar...perhaps not! 

Eggsy smiled but returned to being serious. "I can do the washing for us. It ain't much but you won't take no money or nothing else."

His need to pay his way in some way, shape or form was humbling. He'd obviously learnt through bitter experience that there was no such thing as a free lunch and yet that was what Harry wanted to give him. He felt faintly depressed at the thought that he sounded like a patronising middle-class altruistic busybody. But he knew that his motive stemmed from trying to right a wrong that he had done and had contributed to messing up Eggsy's teenage years. It was a sobering thought but not one to linger on in the boy's presence.

Knowing the importance of this to Eggsy he made sure to imbue his words with warmth. "Thank-you, Eggsy. That would be very helpful. It is a task I dislike intensely and avoid until necessity forces my hand."  The wide grin he got was repayment in and of itself and Harry resolved to make Eggsy smile as often as possible just so he could see that beautiful expression again.

"Right. I'll start it tomorrow then." He smiled but then furrowed his brow,  his voice slightly shaky, "I can't iron though. That's gonna be a problem, ain't it?"

Damn all those bastards that had left him unsure of himself. It was all Harry could do not to hug the boy. "That's not going to be a problem at all as I can iron and, I would venture to say, it is a job that I find far more rewarding than washing." He put his hand on Eggsy's shoulder, "I think we're going to make a good team." The delightful grin reappeared and Harry was very happy.

The transition from a single man to a family man was far smoother than Harry could ever hope for. In part this was due to Daisy herself who immediately took to 'Cul Awwy' ( Uncle Harry) but it was watching Eggsy cheerfully organise his little sister's life, feeding her swiftly and competently, constantly talking and showing his love for her every day that made him determined to be involved.

With absolutely no experience with young children Harry took his lead from Eggsy, smiling and praising Daisy with the occasional, "No, Daisy" followed by a gentle instruction in what he wanted her to do. He surfed voraciously for advice and posted questions on Mumsnet to find out the best way to handle toddler tantrums in public. And he spared no expense when it came to the little girl, petulantly replying, "It's my money and I want to buy it." when Eggsy objected. Daisy loved her new room, her big girl's bed and soft Winnie the Pooh rug that she chose with Harry to put next to her bed so her feet would be warm when she got up in the morning. Eggsy had rolled his eyes but had gently touched Harry's arm and smiled.

They quickly slipped into a routine. Eggsy would get up early to wash, dress and feed Daisy then she would play whilst Eggsy used the bathroom and Harry made them breakfast. They would eat together whilst Daisy played with her toy kitchen, another indulgent present from Harry but this time chosen by Eggsy, then Harry would read various news articles and they would laugh at The Sun headline. 

This morning Harry sat at the table grinning. Listen to this for a headline, "Flu Floors Fops." He gleefully waved the newspaper around. "Now let's see what the Page 3 beauty inside has to say." 

"Sultry Samantha, shows off her assets to cheer up all you flu ridden men. The 16 year old buxom beauty who has qualifications in hair and beauty explained the disease 'Influenza is a highly infectious air borne virus' and she has this advice for the proud men of Britain 'REAL men don't let a little thing like man-flu affect them. So MAN UP you fops and show us what you're made of!'"

Eggsy cheered. "That's me sorted then. Am never ill and I ain't a wimp when I am. An' you ain't gonna get it cos you're too old. Yesterday's paper said it don't affect men over 40." 

Harry snatched the bowls off the table under a pretence of being hurt by the comment. "Thank-you Eggsy, you have successfully made me feel as though I already have one foot in the grave." He turned back, frowning thoughtfully, "However I find it somewhat worrying to see how quickly the disease has spread." 

After lunch Harry always cleared up whilst Eggsy and Daisy watched a short educational programme on television then he would join them to watch a film of Daisy's choice. That day Harry finished his jobs and stood at the open door looking in at the two of them snuggling on the sofa, mesmerised by Eggsy's joyful expression as they sang 'The Bare Necessities of Life' from The Jungle Book. The song ended and Eggsy seemed to sense his presence. He glanced round and stilled, his eyes fixed on Harry's, an unmistakeable expression of lustful longing causing Harry's thoughts to catapult from the perfect scene of domesticity he had just been witnessing to a perfect scene of Eggsy's fit body spread over his desk. He felt a strong pull of desire and tried to look away but was pulled back by Eggsy's quiet voice, "Hey, Harry, come and join us." 

His immediate reaction was to shake his head. He knew where these looks would lead to and he had to resist it for the sake of the boy. "I'm enjoying standing here and watching you and Daisy." Eggsy raised his eyebrows and winked. It signalled a return to playful teasing so Harry rolled his head sideways in response. Their eyes, though, continued to linger on each other's.  
   
"Cul Awwy sing too." 

He may have managed to resist Eggsy but no amount of inner strength could overcome Daisy's excited shout and, what the hell, they were becoming a little family now. All he had to do was to control his strong urges to ravish the boy.

He grinned at Daisy, "Only if I can sit on your knee Dais."

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

She was a delightful child even when his impeccable appearance was wrecked by sticky little hands as she climbed up his legs and crawled over him for hugs. It was an unconditional affection that he had never experienced before and his favourite time was those afternoons when the three of them cozied together on the sofa, Daisy ensconced in the middle with both their arms around her, their occasional touches enjoyed by both but not acknowledged by either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of British idioms so ask me if Mrs Google can't answer you.
> 
> Comments fuel me so fill up the tank...


	3. Merlin's Den

Two weeks had passed quickly and Harry was thankful that Merlin had both the compassion and skill to keep his absence quiet but he wanted more time to settle his new family, as he now thought of them, so for the first time he applied to Arthur for two weeks unscheduled leave starting immediately. It was a disagreeable meeting where Harry had to use all his Kingsman experience to avoid giving anything away in answer to Arthur's pointed questions. When Harry walked out of Arthur's office he smiled smugly; he had only revealed that this was an unavoidable familial obligation where two young people had been thrust upon him and were now his responsibility. He strode down the corridor to tell his friend of his success.  
    
Merlin was easy to find; the man seemed to only exist in three or four places in the world and, thought Harry, must apparate between them as he had never been sighted in a corridor. Merlin's den was schizophrenically split by a thick red line on the floor in front of which only Merlin and invited guests were allowed. This front section held a pristine desk, numerous tablets and huge screens dominating two walls. Various rumours circulated as to how Merlin could find the funding for the extra screens that appeared every week until some bright spark put it about that the wizard had invented a way to breed them and thus avoid Arthur's mean budget monitoring. The prosaic reality was that Merlin was far too intelligent not to have various secret budgets unknown to Arthur with which he could pay for things that he deemed important.  

Harry slumped uninvited on one of the reassuringly lumpy sofas behind the red line in the crowded back den where several chairs and sofas were huddled together amongst a sea of cluttered cables and electronic circuitry which was Merlin's idea of heaven. Harry had been seeking refuge on this particular sofa for years and yet it seemed extra special today no doubt a result of coming from a starched room with the overbearably priggish Arthur. 

Merlin gave a decisive tap to his tablet and stepped over the line to join Harry on the sofa, asking curtly, "How did it go with the old bastard then?"

Harry grunted a dismissal, "Same fuckwit as always. Thank God he's as thick as pigshit. However I can forgive him this once since he has agreed that I can take two weeks leave to do my duty to my family." 

Merlin tipped his head backwards with a silent question and received a small shrug. "I may have omitted to mention the exact connection." 

"Very wise." He raised an eyebrow. "And how is your boy settling in?"

"For heaven's sake, he is not my boy." Harry watched Merlin's eyebrow twitch a minuscule and knew he was going to be cross examined for rising to the baited question. Damn Merlin. He wasn't in the mood for this. 

"Harry, face the facts. I was only with the two of you for an hour but there was an instant attraction and a growing respect," he paused, "on both sides."  

"For fuck's sake, have you been reading Mills and Boon again? Or is it Jane Austen now? What do you want me to say? 'He is tolerable I suppose but not handsome enough to tempt me?'" Merlin smiled faintly. "Look, Merlin, I admire Eggsy's dedication to his sister, his sense of responsibility and his resilience in bouncing back from continuous ordeals but that's as far as it goes."

"Of course, Harry, of course," Merlin smiled innocently, "but, to quote Austen, 'It would be a good match for Eggsy too'." Harry drew a breath and looked skywards so Merlin tried a different tack. "They talk about love at first sight. Never believed in it myself but lust at first sight? Yes I can imagine that, my friend."  
   
Harry shrugged his shoulders aiming, but failing, for nonchalance. "He's an attractive lad. You weren't exactly immune to that yourself. Drooling over him, answering his every question and telling him far more than you should."

Merlin harrumphed in reply. It was a technique he often used to provoke Harry and, much to Harry's chagrin, it worked every time. He'd be shafted if Merlin ever defected to the opposition, the man knew his weaknesses far too well. 

Harry sighed at his old friend, bending his lips in a semblance of a smile, knowing that he had to be as honest with Merlin as he had been, so far, with himself. "I'm not going to start a relationship with him. He's Lee's son and far too young besides which he is now dependent on me. For heaven's sake I don't even know if he likes men!"

"Oh he's interested in you, no doubt on that score, and it is very telling," Merlin grinned slyly, another provocation tool honed over the years, "how you jumped to deny the possibility of a relationship - a suggestion that I didn't make. Nice of you to reveal what you are really thinking about."

Harry was finding the discussion slipping away into dangerous areas. It was true that he had thought of it. How could he not do so when he felt happier at home than he had ever been. They enjoyed being together and he was strongly attracted to the boy and had seen the lingering looks that Eggsy had been giving him. Sometimes it seemed that they were conducting a silent dance of leading and submitting to amorous and lustful gazes. They both tried to be surreptitious but he knew it was only a matter of time before one of them took that little step forward and he knew that he would find it hard to say no.

He slumped backwards and closed his eyes. "If we started anything then we would have to be fucking sure that it would last or we would be left having to cope with living together after we had broken up." The implications became clearer to him as he spoke. There was something quite chilling to hear himself say this out loud. "I don't think I can bear the responsibility of giving him more heartache. It was hard enough to watch him throwing resentful looks at me on Saturday morning."

He turned to look at Merlin who appeared unmoved. He felt drained and knew he needed to stop this conversation until he had time alone to think. "If you remember I already have a boyfriend who I see every Friday night and with whom I am very happy."

"And yet, after only a week, you have considered finishing with Marcus and pursuing the boy." A statement, not a question. 

That was it, Harry stood up, towering over Merlin. "You've pushed me enough Merlin. He is a 16 year old boy with responsibility for a three year old  half sister and he needs a safe haven. I can offer him that stability and comfort."

"Comfort? Possibly not the kind of comfort he was expecting but he looks as though he'd welcome some comfort and if not you..."

Merlin's lascivious grin was faked, Harry was sure, but it still riled him. "Don't even think about it Merlin."

"Why not? He's an adult and obviously used to making decisions for himself. Not to mention beautiful and above the age of consent." Merlin laughed lightly, enjoying the transparent manipulation that Harry could not fight against. .

"Fuck off! Just fuck off, you old bastard!" Harry stormed off of the room slamming the door. 

Merlin stared at the door. He hadn't meant to push him that hard, it had just been irresistible, but it was clear that Harry was more emotionally involved than he had expected and he was well aware how difficult it could become for both of them. Their friendship was one of compatible respect yet he felt more than that, he was proud to call Harry his friend, he was such a thoroughly decent gentleman and so deserving of happiness. Yes, Eggsy had all the qualities needed to be a part of that happiness - he was loyal and brave, clearly had a heart of gold and it didn't hurt that he was handsome. Whilst he had been attracted to the boy - who wouldn't be? - any further thoughts were stopped when he saw how he looked at Harry. He regretted hinting that he had a prurient interest and decided he would find Harry and tell him so. 

He picked his way through the tangle of wires to the back wall of his den, delved into the hidden biscuit barrel then slid the metal shelving to one side, walking through several narrow passages and going up a set of steps before stopping outside a door to scan his fingerprint. Instantly a wall mounted screen lit up showing footage from all cameras in the vicinity. Once satisfied he was undetected he opened the door into a cleaning cupboard which he unlocked to slip into the gents. Once he had relieved himself he found Harry calmly sitting in his room reflecting on their conversation.  
   
After three cups of lapsang souchong tea for Harry, an espresso for Merlin and several Abernethy biscuits they cleared the air and moved on to other topics. 

Back in work mode, Merlin fiddled about with his tablet, talking as he did so. "I have something that might interest you about the current flu epidemic. It could be quite worrying but there is nothing concrete for us to go on yet. The established view of the disease is that it is a new strain of influenza - Type D, I think - and thought to be harmless albeit unpleasant. But there is an academic in Berlin who believes that the disease could be malicious, something about spunk." He grinned, knowing that Harry would object at the word.

Sure enough Harry immediately recoiled. "Oh please Merlin, that is a disgusting word - can we use the correct anatomical terminology? And why are we worrying about a single academic? The scientific community always seem to have one or two academics saying the opposite of everyone else."

"Hmmm," mused Merlin, "and sometimes they're right." He pressed a button on his tablet to project a video onto the wall. A tall serious looking man was sitting at a desk. He was terribly dressed, as were most academics outside Italy and Spain, and mumbled as he spoke in a heavily accented voice. Initially Harry watched with some disinterest until the man became more animated and clearer. 

As he said, "It appears that there could be some long lasting effects on young men who get the disease." Harry grabbed the tablet, paused the video and whipped round to face to Merlin. "Fucking hell, Merlin, this could affect Eggsy."

"Calm down, Harry. This disease has been rampant for months now and he hasn't had it so it is unlikely that he will. It's the millions of young men who have already had the flu that we need to worry about. But I feel quite sanguine about it. The professor hasn't even revealed the results of his experiments so one has to be fairly sceptical." 

"But Eggsy hasn't been going to school so he won't have come into contact with it and I've been insisting that he return next week. Well, I'm not risking it now, he can stay at home until I find out the truth."

Merlin stared at him. "What the hell do you mean, 'until I find out the truth'? Do I have to remind you that only thirty minutes ago you were on your bended knee to Arthur to get a fortnight's leave? And besides, we haven't got anything to go on until I get the results from the other institutions."

Harry's reply was immediate with each word emphasised. "What other institutions?" 

"Fucking hell. You and your bird of prey brain." Merlin looked peeved but he knew better than to hold back. "The British Government gave a very generous grant to three of our top medical research institutes to look into the specific concerns that Professor Rybolt has raised. I will of course get these reports before the Goverment but I am fairly sure they are just being overcautious. They have been ever since the mad cow fiasco and that stupid minister - John Gummer wasn't it? - fed his four year old daughter with a burger saying it was totally safe then a few years later the scientists found out about Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease and we burned 37,000 cows in one year. Don't worry Harry, I'm fairly sure that the results will come out negative and we will have worried over the ramblings of a mad professor."

In response Harry leant over and pressed play. The video recommenced with an explanation of the specific area that could be affected - the semen. The academic repeatedly stressed that his theory was a result of testing a very small sample and without a control group to compare against he could not be sure that his conclusion was valid. On these grounds he did not consider it wise to publish his findings. 

Harry was uncharacteristically quiet after it had finished and Merlin kept his counsel whilst watching him make yet another pot of tea and grind coffee beans. He hadn't expected him to take it personally but, on reflection, he really shouldn't have shown him the video after their earlier argument. Still, it was done and, as long as Harry was sensible and didn't go rushing off to Berlin, everything could continue as normal and he would wait for the reports. 

Harry brought the drinks over and leant into Merlin. "You know that I have to go to Berlin and you will not be able to dissuade me. All I ask is that you go to see Eggsy and Daisy tomorrow evening so they're not alone and stay if I cannot get back that night. Will you do that for me?"

Merlin's face was a study of inscrutability but inside he felt helpless, knowing that it was pointless to argue - the outcome was a foregone conclusion so he promised to visit the next evening and Harry booked an early morning flight and left to go to buy some instant meals.

It was such a relief to get home after such a revelation and he instantly regretted being late when sounds drifted downstairs of  Eggsy settling Daisy into her new bed, a top of the range model which would extend as she grew, that Harry insisted on buying with the excuse that it made financial sense. Harry wandered into the kitchen to clear up the pans and plates waiting for Eggsy to come downstairs. It was fanciful to think that he could protect the boy just by being here but he had a burning need to be close to him this evening.

Eggsy had just got onto the bed where he sat every evening to read to Daisy when she asked for Cul Awwy to read her bedtime story. Eggsy rocked back on his heels, "No, sweetheart, Eggsy reads your bedtime story". 

"Cul Awwy." Her bottom lip started to quiver.

Eggsy felt his body slump; he knew he ought not to be affected by it but it felt like a betrayal; what a pathetic excuse of a human being he was, feeling resentful of a three year old. "Dais, I always read to you." She pouted and folded her arms with the obstinacy of a toddler and repeated herself. Knowing he would have been firmer with her in the daytime when he had more patience to ride out her tantrum he rose and walked silently to the door.   

It was like the walk of shame going downstairs to fetch Harry. Eggsy had been the most important person to her as soon as his ma had given up breastfeeding. Within weeks of her birth it had been Eggsy she turned to for everything - when she was hungry or thirsty, when she had scraped her knee and always for her bedtime story. And within such a short time he had been usurped by Harry. It hurt.

Eggsy heard the sound of dishes being rinsed before being put in the dishwasher, a habit that he had teased Harry about yesterday, and went to the kitchen, standing at the door to watch him. He was humming a nursery rhyme they had been teaching Daisy and obliviously content. He looked up as Eggsy moved into the kitchen and enquired, "She settled quickly tonight?"

Eggsy took a plum from the laden fruit bowl, keeping his eyes averted whilst answering, "No, she's still awake. Wants you to read her bedtime story."

Harry frowned, slightly confused. "But you always do that."

That something was affecting Eggsy was immediately apparent to Harry even before the curt, "Well she wants you tonight an' she's waiting for you so you better go up". 

The running tap served as a momentary distraction for Eggsy and as he leant over the sink to turn it off Harry caught his arm gently. He was relieved that Eggsy didn't pull away but at a loss as to how to continue. They stood in frozen pose, Eggsy with his head bowed, holding onto the sink with both hands and Harry with his arm extended, his hand holding Eggsy's upper arm, searching for some indication of what to do.

"Eggsy." He spoke so quietly that his voice was almost inaudible above the noise of rushing water.

Eggsy shook his head.

"Eggsy, can we talk?" 

Another shake of the head.

Harry doggedly carried on; at least the boy could listen. "I don't understand this but you know I'll do whatever is best for you and Daisy." 

Eggsy pulled away slightly, looked straight ahead, and muttered, "She wants you".

"And you? What do you want Eggsy?" Harry said, tentatively moving closer. 

Eggsy felt Harry's gentleness pushing away his resentment. Keeping his head bowed he turned and stepped towards Harry. Open arms pulled him in close and he instinctively buried his head in Harry's soft jumper. Daisy's shouts of "Eggsy" broke the moment but Harry didn't let go until Eggsy looked up, eyes watery and bright. 

"Shall we go up together?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed Merlin's little secrets.
> 
> Next chapter will be on Friday.


	4. Berlin

By the time Daisy had drifted off to sleep they were both ravenous and trundled downstairs for dinner. Harry put pasta onto boil and prepared a simple feta, tomato and basil sauce whilst Eggsy slumped on a chair looking quizzically at three shopping bags dumped behind the dining table that Harry had obviously forgotten about. When Harry's back was turned he leaned forward to see what was inside: several tins of baked beans and mushy peas, bread, frozen microwaveable chips and pizzas - food that Harry would never willingly eat. He slumped back on his chair feeling despondent. It was clear that Harry was going away and had bought simple food for Eggsy to cook. He'd known from something that Merlin had inadvertently let slip that Harry went away on business frequently and although his subtle questioning hadn't revealed what exactly Harry's job was, there was no way he was a tailor. Besides his mum always moaned to Eggsy that everything about his dad's death was classified, a phrase Harry had also used a few times, so he didn't need to be Sherlock Holmes to work out that Harry worked for some kind of secretive organisation.  

They'd talked this morning about Harry taking another week or so off work and yet here was evidence that he was stocking up so that Eggsy could cook on his own. He tried to ignore his irritation that Harry had not been honest and obstinately decided that he would leave it to him to broach the subject first. It was not until they had finished dinner that Harry walked round the back of the table to clear up and saw the bags. 

"Fuck, I.." There was an awkward pause and Eggsy waiting for the revelation but Harry continued with a contrite, "Sorry, I shouldn't swear at home. I was just annoyed that I had forgotten to put the frozen food away. I'll do that now and then I need to explain why I've bought so much unhealthy food."

Why did Harry always have to be so nice? His feeling of being betrayed was now overlain with a softness. 

"Ain't nout unhealthy about beans. You know what they say? Beans, beans, good for yer heart." 

In unison they chanted, "The more you eat, the more you fart!"

They were still grinning when they went through to the living room for Harry to explain. Harry spoke slowly and carefully giving Eggsy the perfect opportunity to watch Harry's hands working their way through the explanation. His hands had started wide apart, palms up and still when apologising for how unexpected it had been then they took a more earnest pose, elbows resting on his thighs and hands gently clasped together leaning forward as he reassured Eggsy that he would have further time off work. He knew that Harry was gauging his reactions and was careful to nod and agree at the right times but he couldn't stop watching those wonderfully huge hands and wondering how they would feel stroking and caressing him. He was jolted back to attention when Harry said he was going away for one night and Merlin would visit which seemed odd but if it allayed Harry's worries that Eggsy would burn the house down then he could quite happily agree to it.

 

Harry set off before dawn and was touching down at a private airfield next to Berlin-Schonefeld airport by 9am local time. Professor Rybolt was an earnest man and he became loquacious as soon as Harry explained that he shared the professor's consternation. His theory was that the disease had been tailor made and deliberately introduced with the intention of destroying the fertility of young men. After an enlightening few hours going through the statistics during which Merlin prompted Harry with several complex questions, Harry slipped away to the Gents for a private discussion with Merlin. 

Merlin didn't hold back in his analysis. "If he is right about this - and his evidence indicates that he is - then this could decimate the population in all the countries that have an epidemic." 

Harry leant against the wall desperately wanting to get out his gun and shoot someone but they didn't even have a motive let alone a suspect and his frustration was mounting as the potential scale of this disaster became more apparent. He glared at the mirror, "Is there anything more you want me to get out of him?"  
   
He went back to the professor with Merlin's instructions to probe him on the possibility of a cure or other method to curtail the spread of the disease. It wasn't a productive discussion as the professor had not looked into it and only had his instinctive feeling as a scientist that it was unlikely since there wasn't a cure for any other flu virus, only ways to reduce the likelihood of you getting it. Harry finished the day by asking about each of the other researchers of whom the professor only had one he felt there was something fishy about - a Professor Arnold of Imperial College, London. 

Leaving the university he drove back to the airport in deep discussion with Merlin. If it was man-made and deliberately introduced then there must be a reason behind which countries had been chosen. By analysing the countries with the epidemic they may be able to find patterns in the spread of the disease and from that identify the perpetrator's intentions. It was a long shot but Merlin immediately assigned his team to it and sent a briefing note to arrange for all available Knights and handlers to be called in early. It was depressing to have such scant information but at least they had a tentative lead and Harry could go to Imperial College to speak to Professor Arnold in the morning. They finished the conversation so that Merlin could leave to visit Eggsy and Daisy whilst Harry took himself to the back of the plane and threw himself onto the bed. 

He lay there thinking of Eggsy. Merlin had been unnervingly accurate, the boy was already very dear to him, very dear indeed. He laughed to himself, "very dear" sounded like something his mother's maiden aunt would say. Hopefully she had never looked at a 16 year old boy and imagined slipping her hands down his baggy jeans. Or had she? He left that thought alone - there lay madness. He closed his eyes and imagined his 'wank bank' favourite, a small smile fluttering as he thought of such a base phrase; Eggsy was kneeling before him looking up through those long eyelashes with his ruby red lips stretched around his cock dribbling with his cum. 

The flight wasn't long enough to enjoy a leisurely wank so he sat up, poured a glass of Glenfiddich and grabbed the nearest book then groaned "Bloody Merlin" and put down the Experts Guide to Complex Ciphers. After throwing cold water on his face he sat with his head in his hands and started a quiet monologue, his words drowned by the whir of the engines. "I can't change the facts - Eggsy is Lee's son, he's 16 and he and Daisy are dependent on me." He groaned. "For fuck's sake, I've faced megalomaniacs trying to fuck up the world and twenty men simultaneously trying to kill me so surely this isn't insurmountable. C'mon Harry, think straight you stupid old man! The only thing I can change in all of this is to stop seeing Marcus but what would be the point? We've always had an open relationship, more fuckbuddies than boyfriends and seeing him every Friday hasn't been anywhere near enough since Eggsy came to stay. My hand's already dropping off from wanking twice a day. It'd be fucking foolish not to have someone to fuck every week. But that is all Marcus is, a friend and a good fuck and that's all I am to him too. Whereas Eggsy..." He drifted off trying to find sufficient words. "Eggsy is unique, special, brilliant. We have fun together. He's charming, unassuming, cheeky, beautiful, handsome as fuck, and I have to find a way for us to be together." He glanced at Merlin's book, "Forget fucking code breaking, I need a self-help book." 

He stood up and started to pace though he could only walk five steps befor having to turn round. He drew himself up and spoke louder seemingly to convince himself. "If I'm honest with him, I know he'll be honest back and then we can at least feel a togetherness on the problem. It's not much, but at least we'll talk and clear the air." He shrugged his shoulders at the inner voice telling him that such a conversation would end up in bed - if it did then he would bloody well enjoy it and make sure Eggsy did too. He idly wondered if the boy had had many experiences and tensed at the thought that older men could have taken advantage of him. But he had been so busy with Daisy that perhaps he hadn't experimented very much. His cock stirred at the thought that he would be the first to pop Eggsy's cherry.

At home, Eggsy was dishing up ham and pineapple pizza with chips and mushy peas when Merlin came round with a woman who he introduced as Percy's wife, Ella who had two older children. They both politely turned down the offer of dinner and went to watch the news in the living room though Ella came in later when ice cream was served and helped Daisy to make flower pictures with the chocolate sauce. Eggsy grinned as Daisy squealed with delight and he could have hugged himself when his little flower led Ella away to show her the colouring books in Cul Awwy's big bookcase.

With Daisy happily occupied Eggsy sat on the sofa with Merlin who seemed to be in a very serious mood. Eggsy knew most people wouldn't feel comfortable talking openly with the dour Scotsman but he had felt an instant rapport with the older man as soon as they met and this evening he had a bizarre feeling that he had always known him, like a distant uncle who would always be there if he needed him. After Merlin had coaxed him to try a small glass of Harry's most expensive whisky Eggsy knew his stumbling words were revealing far too much about how he felt for Harry but he felt happier saying it. He laughed as Merlin entertained him with stories of Harry's earlier exploits and was feeling very mellow when Merlin gave him his front door key and asked if he and Daisy would mind feeding the cats sometimes if he was away. On the doorstep Merlin took him aside and quietly told him that his home would always be open to them whatever happened in the future. Eggsy looked down at Merlin's hand on his arm and nodded his understanding. Merlin left happy in the knowledge that the boy had appreciated the gesture and would likely accept his offer if things didn't work out with Harry or, Merlin thought bleakly, if Harry didn't come home from a mission. His dark thoughts were interrupted by Ella who had revelled in spending time with such a delightful little girl after spending most of her time with her three sons. 

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had been so desperate to get home and the ride back from the airport seemed interminable especially the last ten minutes which dragged as he pulled off his tie and opened up his shirt in relief as they neared home. Opening his front door had always been pleasurable after a mission but tonight was special and he took extra care to be as quiet as possible so he didn't disturb the sleeping residents. Upstairs Daisy was snuggled under her covers fast asleep whilst Eggsy was lying in bed trying to stay awake to listen out for his return. 

What with the delays and fog alert it was 3am by the time Harry poured himself his third nightcap and walked quietly round the house in his shirt sleeves looking at his butterflies, absorbed in his thoughts. 

"'Arry, are you ok?" Eggsy's worried voice whispered to him from the landing at the top of the stairs. 

Harry bounded up the stairs, happy to see the person who had been on his mind all day. He was about to speak when he saw that Eggsy was naked except for a pair of boxers slung low on his hips. Harry looked down at the long slender chest and was mesmerized by the thin trail of hair running down from his navel to his boxers. Oh, what happy treasure lay at the end of that trail? 

He looked up into Eggsy's smiling face. "I'm fine. Happy to see you. Cup of tea?"

"Don't mind if I do guvnor, and I'm gonna come down and make it for yer."

He walked downstairs to join Harry in the kitchen where they battled over whether Eggsy should put on a dressing gown or whether Harry could afford to put on the heating. Harry smiled throughout and, whether it was tiredness, drink or relief at seeing Eggsy looking so well, said truthfully, "To be honest, I'd much prefer to sit and look at you with only your boxers on, Eggsy." 

Eggsy was open mouthed in surprise. It was thrilling that someone like Harry would even think such a thing about a street urchin like himself. He hadn't done much with boys, it was never worth the risk of Dean getting to hear anything, but he'd got hard every time he looked at Harry since he first met him in the shop. He'd even changed to wearing jeans instead of trackie bottoms so it wasn't noticeable. Looking at Harry's muscular body clearly defined under shirt sleeves with a moon-shaped scar by his collar bone giving the impression of a battle hardened body was getting Eggsy worked up and he didn't need to look down to know that his boxers weren't keeping any secrets. With Harry's eyes fixed on his he thought he was going to lose it and come untouched in the next few seconds. It felt like a decision point and Eggsy desperately wanted Harry to let go and lose control. He needed it before he embarrassed himself.

He gave a cheeky grin and winked, "Yer better get yer kit off and join me." 

Good Lord, the boy was becoming temptation incarnate! His cock had twitched in appreciation of the beautiful lithe boy at the top of the stairs and now he couldn't take his eyes off Eggsy's treasure trail and ever growing bulge. He felt himself harden under Eggsy's scrutiny and knew he had to stop this now before he fucked the boy senseless. 

There was a long moment when neither of them spoke.

Harry laughed half-heartedly and clumsily attempted to change the subject. "Have you made a pot of tea or just a cup?"

Eggsy looked incredulous, "You're kidding me 'Arry."

Harry shook his head and became serious. "Eggsy, we need to talk about this."

"Ok," Eggsy desperately tried to keep his brain online through the smog of desire, "I'll bring the tea over. Be more comfy on the sofa together, y'know."

Harry gave a tired smile. "Yes it would be but I've been thinking long and hard about you and earlier this evening I made a decision that we need to have a frank and honest talk and that will be much easier without the distraction of sitting close to you on the sofa. "

Eggsy look down slightly disappointed but nodded and sat opposite him at the table.

"Is it agreeable to you if I take the lead in the discussion?"

Eggsy gave an exaggerated wink and mimicked Harry, "Most agreeable, Mr Hart. Is it agreeable if I take the lead in the sex?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Let's start the discussion with sex. We both know we are attracted to each other."

"Wanna fuck each other." It was a typically cheeky comment and imbued with huge enthusiasm. 

"If you wish to be explicit then yes, but..." He paused feeling all the difficulties of explaining his rationale when knowing his words would likely hurt Eggsy and quash his natural ebullience. Perhaps starting this conversation had been a mistake but he couldn't change his mind now so he forced the rehearsed words out of his mouth. "I am hesitant for us to do so because you are half my age, only just reached the age of consent and ought to be exploring your sexuality not tied to an old man, furthermore I am responsible for you and Daisy and you would have nowhere else to go were anything to go wrong between us."

Eggsy was silent but his eyes were fixed on Harry's. "Way to pour cold water on my dick, ol' man." He looked away, disappointment obvious.

Harry sought for a way to lighten the atmosphere. "Believe me, I'd much prefer to be doing other things to your dick." He knew it was a pathetic comment but when Eggsy turned round and gave a half-grin he knew it was worth being cheesy. The grin fell away and was replaced by a frown. The tension was almost unbearable and the silence felt unnatural between them but neither seemed to know what to say. 

Suddenly Eggsy's chair scraped loudly as he pushed it back to stand and lean over the table holding his hands out as though in supplication. In an unnaturally high voice he said, "I don't want yer to think it's all about sex. I mean, it is on my mind but it's a heck of a lot more than that. The way I feel is, well, I'm closer to you than I've ever been to anyone in my whole life. I want to be with you all the time." He ended abruptly.

Harry sat looking at him wondering how he would survive this without taking the boy into his arms. All thoughts of sex had gone and he just felt pained by his own miserable hang ups that were causing this anguish. It was a delicate balance between admitting their feelings for each other and allowing a rational discussion to be smothered by emotion. His own fists clenched as he struggled to centre his mind. No matter how he felt it was essential that he took the responsibility for keeping the conversation calm and focused on the main issue. 

Eggsy seemed to read his mind for when he spoke again his voice sounded strained with desperation slipping into anger, "I don't want to explore stuff with anyone else an' I don't care that yer old." His hands becoming fists as he dropped them onto the table and leaned on them with the wary aggression of a young gorilla. 

Harry nodded slowly and kept eye contact as he ploughed on with brutal directness. "Eggsy, I feel things for you too but I need to consider what is right for you and the circumstances are such that I fear it would be a mistake for us to start something now."

Eggsy pushed himself forward, the compact muscularity of his shoulders and chest straining with tension as though he was forcing himself not to attack. He tilted his head back and his voice was low and mocking as he pushed his words through clenched teeth. "So what d'ya want me to do? Go back in time an' get born earlier? Have a different dad? Go and live wi' someone else? Would you let me into yer life then?"

Harry flinched but kept his voice quiet and even. "I don't need to let you into my life, you're already inside." 

He stood up to walk round the table and Eggsy watched as he crouched below him. It felt like Harry was disarming him, one small gesture threatening to take his power away. "Eggsy, I'm scared that things will go wrong and I'll hurt you. You've had enough of that in your life and I'm terrified of adding to it. Please understand that I'm not rejecting you. I honestly do not know what to do and tonight I decided to tell you what I'm thinking so we could jointly decide."

Eggsy had always been a fighter and living with Dean had sharpened his reactions but Harry was using a new weapon on him, charm. He took his time deciding on his next move. He knew he wouldn't win fighting on Harry's terms and he equally knew he wasn't going to lose this fight so he reached into his pocket of jealousy, brought out a sniper and fired it straight between Harry's eyes.

He spoke slowly, casually even, with a derisive tone that he knew would hit hard. "Yer boyfriend know about this?" He wanted a reaction, some guilt or contrition, anything that would make him feel better after having battled with his emotions on Friday as he watched Harry primp himself before going out to wine and dine another man.

Kingsman training ensured Harry showed no outward emotion but he felt his control slipping as annoyance and guilt were added to the conflicting emotions overwhelming him. It was an alien feeling for Harry, it disconcerted him and he said sharply, "You know nothing about Marcus, Eggsy, so leave him out of it." 

Eggsy stood up straining to control his anger, failing not to shout. "You think I'm stupid, don't you? Some stupid chav? Well think again, Mr Hart, 'cos I've been watchin' you on Friday nights, doin' yoursel' up an' getting ready to see him. What you want wi' me? You said that I'm already in yer life but yer still seein' him, this Marcus? Aren't you?" 

Harry stood and squared up to Eggsy, his eyes cold and fixed, his voice low and hard. "We were talking about us. About our feelings. Not about Marcus." He turned abruptly and went over to the window standing with his back to Eggsy to regain his much vaulted control.

An eerie silence followed before he turned round and saw the Eggsy's face crumpling with hurt. He spoke softly, "Marcus and I fuck each other every Friday night and have been doing so for years but it isn't significant for either of us."

The boy's innocence shone through as his face suffused with surprise and relief and he blurted out, "I wondered why you didn't include yer boyfriend when you listed all the reasons against me."

Harry was instantly riled and snapped a little, "Look you piteous boy, I am not against you." 

Eggsy bit his bottom lip and looked ridiculously coquettish as he said, "Wish you were against me, preferably against the wall."

Harry laughed and was rewarded with Eggsy's trademark wink. He strode over, pulled Eggsy into a bear hug and buried his head in the boy's soft hair. Harry's muffled voice murmured, "I am so sorry Eggsy. I thought we ought to wait but we can't and it should have been obvious to me. Perhaps it was. I'm just a stupid old fool." Eggsy listened to Harry's burblings in silence, savouring this new insight into his complex character. 

Hugging someone you desired whilst he was almost naked was not a good idea if you wanted to keep the relationship chaste and the feeling of Eggsy starting to slide his cock along his leg made his own cock pulse in reply. He pushed Eggsy against the wall and they started to rut like teenagers. He felt the boy's lips circling his right nipple and looked down, pulling the boy's chin up to look at how his soft pink mouth was gasping for breath.

"Eggsy, I'm gonna..." Harry groaned. He had to stop this before he embarrassed himself. He stopped moving and held the boy ignoring his protests. He tried to sound firm as he said, "You are far too gorgeous and sexy to hug without carrying on until we paint the kitchen white."

Eggsy guffawed. "Graphic image, Mr Hart. I'm surprised wi' yer."

Harry smiled fondly. "Yes, well I rather think you're a bad influence on me."

A fluttering of eyelashes and a simpering, "Little ol' me?" broke the erotic spell and Harry pulled away, holding Eggsy's hips so they were close but unable to press against him. Eggsy pouted and tried to push forward making Harry laugh again. He grumbled when he realised that he couldn't even continue to suck Harry's nipples but his clever little fingers reached out and Harry felt another spike of desire. 

He caught Eggsy's hands in one of his and they looked at each other still breathing hard. Harry put on his serious voice. "I am a weak man where you're concerned and I need some boundaries whilst we work out what we're doing."

Eggsy nodded and replied, "I agree. No fucking but lots of sucking."

Harry gave a sigh of exasperation. "No, Eggsy be serious."

Eyelashes fluttered again. "I am."

Harry ignore him. "If you want it put so crudely then no fucking, no sucking, no kissing and no nakedness."  
   
Eggsy was incredulous. "Oh c'mon Harry, that only leaves hugging whilst fully clothed. The ten year olds get up to more than that on our estate."

"Well they shouldn't."

"You can fuck legally at 14 in Italy."

"That's ridiculous, Eggsy. Britain has one of the youngest ages of consent in the world."

"Wrong, Harry Hart. Check it out on wiki. Most Europe is lower than us. In Italy you can legally fuck at 14 and legally marry at 18. Always thought that odd for a Catholic country. Still, what I'm saying is you're being a bit tight arsed if you expect us just to hug and kiss." He accompanied his last comment with a wriggle to get a hand free and pinch Harry's arse cheek.  

Harry smiled momentarily but looked unsure. "Can we agree to start with hugs? We can always keep the situation under review."

Eggsy smiled indulgently, "Ok but only if we review every day and don't do nothing in front of Dais."

Harry said sardonically. "We will review this time next week and you know very well that I wouldn't dream of doing anything in front of Daisy."

"So..." Eggsy looked up smiling like the Cheshire Cat, "can we hug some more?" In response Harry pulled him into his arms and they stood enveloped within each other with time warping as it does at those most precious times in life.

Eggsy started to murmur indistinctly until Harry managed a muffled "Hmmm?".

"You should still see Marcus."

Harry's mouth dropped open. "What?!"

Eggsy was very still and serious. "You were right. An' don't get used to hearin' those words cos I ain't goin' to be sayin' them too often but you're right that we're already in each other's lives an' if we ain't fuckin' then you oughta still see Marcus. Anyways, won't be fair to him for yer just to drop him."

Harry shook his head. "You're amazing, do you know that? Of course you don't because that is part of what makes you so incredible. I know we have agreed to take things slowly but that doesn't mean I continue with a fuckbuddy. And what about you, Eggsy? You have needs too."

"I've got a magic hand, bruv, that's always sorted me out." Another exaggerated wink. "I'm serious Harry. If this is gonna be a real slow burn like you wan' it to be then you better keep yourself sorted or you gonna be in that shower all day."

Harry looked askance, "Why are you talking about the shower?"

Eggsy nibbled his ear and whispered, "You groan when you come"

Though he knew it was true Harry made a good show of being indignant, "I do not groan!"

"Oh yes you fucking well do. Wanna hear it?"

"No, I fucking don't," said Harry laughingly pushing Eggsy back against the wall and covering his mouth.

"Yer sound like this" Eggsy muffled a theatrically filthy porn star groan. They dissolved into laughter.

A few minutes later Harry pinched the boy and whispered, "Eggsy, can you seriously hear me?"

Eggsy looked up, his eyes steaming with passion and his grin wider than ever. "Only when I've got me ear to the door."

It was late when they finally got to their own beds and even later before either managed to find sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will post Chapter 5 in about a week.
> 
> The feedback - kudos, comments, subscribes and bookmarks - are a feast to a starving writers. Please feed the animal...


	5. Marcus

It was just after 7am and Harry stood at the window with his back turned as Merlin looked round the table at the mixture of knights and handlers wondering how to get the best out of them. Handlers rarely met their Knights face to face and Merlin smiled briefly at the nervous looks on their faces. The Knights were looking unperturbed to all except a trained eye and Merlin knew each of them too well not to spot the slight jerkiness of their movements and tense jaws; yes, the Knights were just as nervous as the handlers. Excellent!

Lancelot was the first to ask the obvious question, "What on earth has happened, Merlin, to get us all together like this? It's unprecedented." There were nods from several Knights. 

Merlin answered the question by tapping on his tablet and a map of the world peppered with brightly coloured dots was displayed on the wall-sized screen. 

"Ladies, gentleman, look carefully, this shows the current spread of the new disease. And this," another map but with a very different pattern was displayed, "is a comparative map for other viruses. New diseases are created from a unique mutation of existing DNA thus they start in a single location. This means that all modern non-specific viruses have a common spread-pattern that predominantly aligns to common travel routes; only the speed and severity change that."

He flipped back to the map of the new disease and began to roll back the time period. "I have of course made assumptions but I believe I have identified where the disease started." He pointed to where the screen was showing week one. "There were several epicentres in the first week. Here, here and here. This," he slowly turned to face them, "disease is unique."

"So is this a superbug?" Asked Percival.

"No," Merlin's voice was suddenly harsh and unforgiving, "this is a man made disease intentionally introduced to specific countries."

There was a hub-bub as everyone started to discuss the whys and wherefores. A phalanx of questions arose, "Who would do this?", "Why?", "What is the connection between the countries?", "Is there one?".

"I cannot answer any of your questions but I can provide a list of the countries where the disease was first introduced. From this I need to know who created the disease, who is planting it and why."

Lancelot coughed to gain attention. "The scientists have said that the disease is unpleasant but essentially harmless so, interesting as this is, I fail to see why this requires our involvement."

Merlin frowned, his irritation showing. "Give me a little credit, Lancelot, I would not gather you round for no reason. Scientists have been known to be wrong and the Government has suddenly provided a generous emergency fund to the top researchers at Imperial College, the Medical Science team at Oxford and the Tropical Diseases Hospital at University College London. We are waiting for the initial findings from these august institutions but Galahad interviewed an independent German researcher yesterday who believes that the disease could be having a significant and immediate effect on the sperm count of young men." He saw Percival shudder and said less harshly, "Nothing has been proven yet and I may be being overly cautious but this," he pointed to the map, "is suspicious. And we all know young men who have been or could be affected so I want to put our combined brainpower onto this problem immediately." 

Percival nodded his approval to Merlin before walking over to the window to stand next to Harry. They listened to Merlin succinctly answering other questions but were both lost in thoughts of their own young men. 

The first question was the obvious one. "Do the numbers infected mean that most men up to the age of 40 would be infertile?"

Merlin nodded. "That is the risk and the repercussions for the country would be significant."

"Is women's fertility affected?"

"There do not appear to be any implications for women though we cannot be certain."

Gawain gave a sardonic laugh, "So all those nubile women wanting a child will be desperately trying to bed old men." He looked across to Harry. "All those women chasing you would give you new lease of life, Galahard."

Harry spun round and, with a face straining to keep control, he strode forward, spitting out an angry retort, "Fuck off! This is no laughing matter."

Two Knights immediately stood between the two men. There was a shocked silence; this was a side of Harry that only a few people in the room had ever seen. He recovered quickly and turned to Merlin, immediacy moderating his voice. "Professor Arnold will be arriving at the university soon so I shall leave now." He turned and headed for the door.

"Thank-you Galahad. I shall play the footage live from your glasses on the wall screen." Harry glanced back and blinked his understanding to Merlin. The door slammed shut. 

"One of the unexpected points from Galahad's interview with Professor Rybolt was his suspicion of a researcher called Professor Arnold at Imperial College whose behaviour he found odd. We do not know whether this is a comment borne of academic rivalry or there is a more substantial reason so I will project the live feed from Galahad's glasses onto the wall screen."

Merlin had partnered each Knight with their usual handler and directed the discussions that flowed as they analysed the limited information available to try to identify some leads. Percy stood motionless at the window. 

When Merlin projected the live feed from Galahad's glasses they gathered round to watch and analyse the man's responses. 

"Strange question." Muttered one of the handlers after Harry had asked a seemingly unrelated question.

"It's called a googly, named after the bowling technique in cricket; a totally different question that on its own could uncover an oddity or reveal something by the way the mark answers it or, failing those, it confuses the person and they are still thinking about it when they answer the next question so their answer is often unintentionally honest." One of the Knights explained.

They saw Professor Arnold frown at Harry's question then make a throw away comment about governments being irresponsible in reigning in excessive human behaviour.

"Watch his body language as well as his facial features," a knight whispered.

Professor Arnold had thrown his arms wide open, expansive gestures matched by wide eyes and a louder, higher voice.

One of the handlers squeaked in excitement whilst another articulated everyone's thoughts. "The man is almost orgasmic! Galahad is definitely onto something."

Merlin relayed the observation to Harry who was already encouraging the Professor to expand on the point when he suddenly clammed up without revealing more.

There was a general hum of approval that the interview had drawn the academic into making an indiscretion and various discussions on what the revelation might mean leading to several knight-handler partners moving to the edge of the room to use the high-powered analysis computers and tablets to chase their theories.

Harry returned after lunch to find the research room in deep concentration, low murmuring from small groups punctuated by the occasional excited raising of voices that transmuted into a disappointed dropping into frustrated mumblings. Merlin was moving round swiftly from desk to desk, tablet in arm, his stern expression expressing the gravity of the situation. 

Harry took a cup of Earl Grey tea over to Percival and asked him to thank his wife for visiting with Merlin.

Percival gave a slight smile. "She thought Daisy was a delightful little girl and, from what she said, I understand Eggsy is an impressive young man." It was a simple statement with no hidden meaning and Harry sighed. He'd been worried when Merlin had said he wanted to take Percy's wife to meet Daisy but he had seen the logic and knew her as a kind and thoughtful woman. He had no concerns about Percy, the man was a good friend and the sole of discretion.

They stood sipping their tea in companiable thoughtfulness. Harry was thinking of Eggsy and trying to imagine the implications if he caught the disease - though he may not want children now, his dedication to Daisy showed that he would make a wonderful father. He knew he ought to be thinking of the potentially catastrophic implications to the country and the world and felt a twinge of guilt but part of his brain was always thinking of Eggsy and the thought that he could be irrevocably damaged left him feeling empty.  He was preoccupied with these thoughts when there was a shout for everyone to gather round a screen.

He stood on the edge easily able to see over heads as they drew comparisons between the pattern and an obscure passage in Levitican. There were interested comments but the feeling that this was too far fetched spread gently until people drifted off with a few pats on backs to the Knight and Handler to show appreciation.

Each team of two felt obliged to contribute something no matter how tenuous the link and they became increasingly improbable. Each time Harry went over with a flutter of hope and returned to his window and to Percy feeling worse. The day dragged on and by late afternoon they had made no progress. 

"Has anyone else got anything of interest to share?" Merlin looked round the large group of agents and researchers. 

There was only one reply. "We've been trying to find the people behind an environmental group whose manifesto says they want to decimate the human race." 

"Charming people," someone muttered sardonically.

The Knight continued, "They operate as individual need-to-know cells so whilst the founders were convicted in the late 1990s it is possible that others have carried on by operating underground." He tailed off, even to his ears it sounded unconvincing. 

Harry groaned quietly gaining at sharp look from Percy. "They're trying Harry, have patience."

"Good. Follow it up with the intelligence services. That means we have a few links with sufficient validity to act on but there are several more areas for further research." Merlin kept his voice upbeat but Harry knew they were empty handed. "Let's have a ten tea minute break to ruminate then bring our ideas together." 

The noise increased and Harry momentarily reflected on Merlin's egalitarian tactics. He had always admired the way his friend inspired individual Knights and handlers to give their all for the agency but the way he harnessed ideas from a group was truly extraordinary. He paired people who used different thought processes to analyse problems, getting them to work together then differ in their opinions and challenge each other's conclusions then he pulled everyone together to share interim findings. Often the breakthrough came when he engineered informal discussions across groups when they were keyed up and a competitive edge led to sparks of ideas that were relentlessly pursued. He couldn't be more different from Arthur.

But there were no breakthroughs and by late afternoon Harry couldn't stand it any more and excused himself to go home to see how Eggsy and Daisy were. 

That evening Harry stood in front of the mirror adjusting his cuffs and straightening his tie before he went to meet Marcus at the wine bar. He had been reluctant to go but Eggsy had been insistent and he had caved in though he couldn't understand why it was so important to the boy. He was scared it was a kind of masochistic urge to hurt himself but Eggsy had reacted angrily when he had hinted at it.

As he went downstairs he saw Eggsy lingering in the darkening hallway looking up at him with a weak smile on his face. It started as an awkward goodbye until Eggsy pulled Harry to him and buried his head in his chest. "I've been thinkin' that you're right and we should take it slow. So, you gotta go tonight and see him as normal. You said you've been doing it fer years so don't change it fer me." The older man buried his head in Eggsy's hair and the smell of coconut shampoo made him smile. He squeezed him closer, not wanting to leave and not understanding why he was going. And that was the revelation - he was going because Eggsy wanted him to, and for reasons that he didn't wish to examine, that was enough. He felt a jolt of breathless fear and exhilaration; he had never been submissive, it wasn't in his nature, yet here he was, a trained killer, doing what a schoolboy told him to without needing to know his reasons. 

He sat on the tube and forced himself to think of Marcus. It was an arrangement that suited them both; for him it was an oasis of routine in a life filled with uncertainty. They met in the same place, ate a light meal at one of three restaurants then went back to either house for a lively fuck.

Harry felt detached that evening and observed Marcus as though from afar. He was younger than Harry by about ten years, attractive in a sophisticated way, a man who turned heads and Harry reflected that he had always felt proud to be seen out with him. Sex was good too. He was an experienced lover, knew what Harry liked and they had settled into doing what satisfied them both. 

Marcus coughed which brought Harry back to into his company. 

"Harry, you're distracted again. Is anything worrying you." He frowned, "You spoke about the boy most of the evening last week but you haven't mentioned him at all. Is everything ok?"

"It's fine, Marcus, I'm just tired." He grinned, "I think it's farily normal with a three year in the house. She can wake up very early and demands attention."

Marcus sipped his wine and looked quizzical. "Why does that affect you? She's not your kid."

"No," he paused knowing that he wouldn't have understood two months ago, "but I have to take some responsibility. I can't leave it all on Eggsy's shoulders."

Harry watched Marcus lean back, take a deep breath, shaking his head but speaking mildly, "You've changed Harry. Not for the better, either. He's changed you - this little kid with a stupid name has changed the great Harry Hart. You know something, Harry? It'd be funny if it wasn't so tragic."

There had been no venom in Marcus's voice just a resigned disappointment but it didn't stop the tightness that gripped Harry and he fought to keep control of his feelings knowing that this was the moment to make the break. He thought of Eggsy, his sacrifice for his sister, and their goodbye only half-an-hour ago. He readied himself trying to find the right words but an unbidden image came to mind of Eggsy's face looking up at him, asking him to continue with Marcus. He knew he couldn't say no to Eggsy and instantly recognised the irony of proving Marcus right. He pulled himself back to the present, aware that he had been silent for too long but when he looked up it appeared that Marcus had continued to eat oblivious of Harry's torturous thoughts.

He took a deep breath and spoke earnestly. "I acknowledge that it is difficult. It's been a huge change for me and I'm trying hard to adjust." The words sounded stilted and formal but he forced himself to focus and plough through the sentences needing to get to the end. "You're quite right that I've changed but I would hope that you can see that it is for the better. I'm learning to think of others far more than I have ever had to before." He could see that Marcus didn't understand but he kept a steady look, realising that he didn't want to give Marcus up; he still had feelings for the man - not in the fierce way he felt towards Eggsy but in a fond way borne of comfortable companionship. They had been together such a long time, sharing dinners when Harry was battered and bruised from a rough mission as well as when Harry was floating on a cloud of his own success. He had been there for Marcus too - a friendly fuck when the other man had been feeling down and unwilling to talk. They sighed in sync causing them to laugh together just as they always had. Harry felt a wave of relief; it would be alright between them and somehow he would find his way through his fucked up brain.

Night had already fallen when they left the restaurant and giddily walked along the quiet streets touching affectionately as they had always done. As they neared Marcus's delightful Georgian home Harry started to pull him along, almost running and reaching the house in record time. It stood in a prime location, on a slope overlooking Primrose Hill. Marcus had used his design skills to re-model the house and move the bedrooms downstairs so he could have the upstairs converted to open plan living space with stupendous views of London.

At other times Harry would stand outside and relish the symmetry of the row of houses always feeling that the house was an embodiment of Marcus; proud, tasteful and safe. But now he desperately needed Marcus to take him over and pushed all other thoughts aside.

As soon as they were inside he grabbed at Marcus's lapels pushing him backwards. "Bedroom. I need you inside me," he muttered, turning around at the top of the stairs to drag Marcus along, his voice quietly pleading, "now.".

As soon as they were through the bedroom Marcus took control pushing Harry onto the bed and straddling him to pull off his tie and slowly undo each button. It had always been Marcus who called the shots, pinning Harry on the bed to seductively remove his clothes whilst remaining fully clothed himself. Harry loved how filthy it felt to be stripped naked and spread out to be fucked by someone who was so elegantly and fully dressed in pin stripe suit and his favourite red tie. 

Tonight Harry couldn't wait for Marcus's slow deliberate seduction. He groaned and grabbed Marcus's arse pulling them together and arching upwards to push his cock up against him. Marcus grinned with delight, "Wow, you are hot tonight, baby."

The heat was building too fast for Harry, he felt his control slipping as he flipped Marcus over and started to undo his belt. In record time they had dragged each others trousers and boxer shorts off and for the first time they were equal. Harry felt liberated and grabbed the lube and condom, thrusting it into Marcus's hands with a curt, "Fuck me now. And fast!" He rolled over and kneeled with his arse pushed out ready and willing.

If Marcus was shocked he didn't show it, just grabbed the lube and rubbed it in cold over Harry's eager hole earning a throaty groan. He lubed his fingers and slowly pushed a finger in immediately withdrawing it causing muffled complaints from where Harry had his head buried in a pillow.

Harry felt the tightness from the finger giving way to smooth joy as Marcus started a steady rhythm. His cock was already so hard it was straining for relief but he concentrated on the tension building in his arse as he felt a second then a third finger stroking and twisting against his prostate.

He knew that he couldn't cope much longer, his self-control was fucked. "Marcus, I need you inside me. Please, please!" His voice was rising. He had never begged before but this was too much to bear. "Fuck me now. Please Marcus." The feeling of emptiness when the three fingers slipped out was tortuous and he cried out in agony until his boyfriend's cock filled him and the stretch of his arse calmed him briefly but it was only moments before he was arching his back to push himself harder onto Marcus. He grabbed his own cock and started to chase his orgasm. His body and thoughts were wild now and he knew he was already close.

Marcus gasped, "Fuck, Harry, you dirty bitch. What the fuck has got into you? You're a tart desperate for cock."

The filthy words pushed Harry over the edge and he shouted, a desperate needy shout, "Egggggsy". 

The scene that followed was not one that Harry ever wanted to remember. 

"Fuck! You're in love with the boy." He pulled his cock out immediately, got up and strode across the room, ripping the silk sheet off the bed. Harry fell forward onto his face feeling raw and vulnerable. Seconds before he'd been coming, long glorious cream streams streaking across his stomach and body was still high whilst his mind was numbly devastated. He turned over to watch Marcus, guilt vying with confusion that he had switched so quickly from being impaled on Marcus's cock to being impaled on his words. He cupped his balls and deflating cock in defence from the sudden revelation of his feelings.

Meanwhile Marcus was striding round the bedroom shouting and grabbing anything to hand, smashing it on the floor.

He came to the bed and lunged, pinning Harry down under him. Harry looked blankly at Marcus and his brain shut down into a protective mood of dissociation. He felt disengaged and almost smiled when considering how at any other time this would be foreplay.

Marcus was shouting, spittle flicking off his mouth, "A boy, Harry. A boy! How old is he? Is he old enough to fuck yet or is that it, he's letting you fuck him in return for bed and breakfast. Nothing more than a rent boy. Literally a rent boy." 

Instantaneous rage. He threw Marcus off. No words. Had to get out. Get away.

Walking. Street lamps. Numbing cold. Car horns. Shoulders slumped. Dishevelled. Even in his darkest hour he had retained a pristine exterior. It had always mattered to him, but not now, he didn't care. 

He shivered and stopped under a street lamp. He didn't even know where he was but it wasn't a good neighbourhood.

"Y'alright love? Cold, ain't it? I can warm up you up, darlin'. Special price fer you." 

He looked down into the eyes of a boy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I've started writing as well as reading I've come to appreciate how important Kudos and comments are so I'd urge you to think of them if you've enjoyed a story and I mean in general whatever you're reading on AO3 not specifically for this.
> 
> This isn't beta'd so tell me in the comments if you spot anything. 
> 
> I'm new to tumbl so come and say hello - anicecuppatea


	6. Joe

He was older than Harry's initial impression, mid-twenties he thought, and bright, quickly realising that Harry was upset, guiding him to sit down and giving him a swig of whisky from his hip flask. "To keep out the cold, guv." 

Harry accepted it and took a deep slug, letting the cheap blend sear his throat. The boy's eyes creased at the edges and a small smile appeared as Harry winced at the unpleasantly tangy aftertaste. "Ain't what yer used to, is it mate?" 

He laughed at being caught out and shook his head ruefully to acknowledge the truth. "No, it has been a very long time since I drank that..." Harry paused, wondering what to call the mouthwash, "particular brand". The boy's gleeful laugh was infectious and he joined in, adding, "You know, that really is fucking awful whisky". 

The boy seemed pleased with Harry's honesty and agreed, "Yep, it's pure stomach rot but guaranteed to make you appreciate the good stuff when yer get home".

Harry shook his head ruefully then caught the boy's eye and smiled broadly holding out his hand, "I'm Harry Hart".

The boy was called Joe and despite the age difference he was unnervingly similar to Eggsy complete with an abusive stepfather and drugged up mother. Like Eggsy he used his cheerful cockney slang to hide the pain caused by his home life and was determined to find a way out. 

They started to walk round the stark and depressing neighbourhood where Joe plied his trade. The rain had stopped now but there was a cold wind whistling round the corners. It was strange, there were few people with whom Harry could truly relax and it had never happened so quickly before. Merlin and he had been suspicious of each other at first, watching each other warily then very gradually getting to know each other. They had joked later that they had been like dogs sniffing each other arses. Even with Eggsy his desire and guilt had stopped him relaxing when they first met but with Joe there was instant companionship. 

They meandered round the streets and through alleyways between the tenements, discussing the first things that came into their heads and that randomness in itself was amusing. Joe told him that he was was an avid watcher of educational programmes especially about wildlife and Harry laughed at his stories on the mating habits of chimpanzees. The laughter was cathartic. 

He gave a sidelong glance at Joe. Could a strange boy really have such an effect on him? And why? Why this street urchin? Was it the darkness that gave him a feeling of anonymity, because the street lamps cast only a gloomy light on the street, or was it that they were strangers who would never meet again? Whatever it was, he needed to release the pressure building inside him and found himself wanting to tell Joe about Eggsy. Slowly they started to talk about the things that really mattered to them.

Joe had successfully avoided the pimps by moving to the outskirts of the rent boy area so he was able to save all the money he made. He was proud of it, going into detail about how much he had saved and the comparative interest rates of different bank accounts. It was humbling to be given an insight into the mind of this aspirational lad who prostituted himself nightly to strangers. The bank account was Joe's secret, one that he'd never told anyone about until tonight. 

Joe's eagerness brought Daisy to mind and, after all the unpleasantness of the evening, it was a salve to talk to someone about the little girl, of how his life was being run by a toddler, his long-standing routines upended within days of her arrival and just talking about it made him feel warmer. Still stranger, was his realisation that feeling responsible for a toddler was as physically exhausting as a full blown mission. Of course he couldn't tell Joe this so he entertained him with stories of the bizarre advice on Mumsnet. When Joe said he was impressed at how well Harry had coped with it all, he felt a surge of...was it pride? 

But, as always when he spoke about Daisy, it led his mind to Eggsy and, for the first time in his life, Harry began to open himself up to a total stranger. It felt right to tell Joe the truth about Eggsy - his feelings, their decision to hug, what Merlin had said and even telling him about tonight's disastrous date with Marcus. Joe was a good listener, he made small noises of agreement or amusement but never interrupted. 

The talking was helping Harry to crystallise his thoughts and he suddenly knew that if he was to work out why he was so scared to start a relationship then he had to tell someone about his sex life and who better to talk to than a rent boy?

He slowed down and angled his body towards Joe, reducing the distance between them and making a more intimate space, and asked, "Joe, what do you do with the men?"

He saw Joe's blank look and kicked himself for asking such a stupid question. 

Joe shrugged and said, "The usual - hand jobs if they're short o' time, blowies, fucking and a bit of other stuff. I don't allow kissin' though".

"What about the other stuff?" Harry asked, casually kicking a small stone across the pavement.

Joe looked away, fixing his eyes on a distant building. "You into kinky stuff, 'Arry?" He asked. 

Harry took a deep breath. There was no helping it, if he was going to make a decision about Eggsy, he needed to be honest about his preferences.

"Well, yes. Although I wouldn't use that word, I must confess that I like a few unusual things." He cleared his throat awkwardly, acutely aware that he was sounding like a cliché from a crappy film.

"An' yer worried that Eggsy ain't never done that kind of thing before?" Joe asked perceptively. 

"No, I'm sure he hasn't and I don't want to scare him." Harry said in a soft voice.

Joe looked up at him. "So, what sorta stuff are yer into, 'arry? Ropes? Handcuffs? 'Cos I get that he's a bit inexperienced but he might have done a bit o' bondage and stuff."

"Well, yes, I do like bondage but that will be fairly easy to explain to him. The thing is ever since I was little I've enjoyed dressing up and acting. I thought of becoming an actor at one time and it was that love that got me involved with the role playing." Harry stopped, realising that this was going to be more embarrassing to explain that he had thought. 

"Yer gonna have to tell me a bit more, mate." 

Harry made sure he didn't make any eye contact as he listed a few of the more common games - slaves, dogs, virgins. Joe showed no surprise so he carried on with the list of what he and Marcus had experimented with. Joe had whistled at a few of the unusual ones but he obviously wasn't shocked by any of it and by the end of the revelations, he winked and said, "Wouldn't have guessed you were into pets, daddy." Harry just rolled his eyes.

"So," Harry said, with finality, "you can understand why I'm hesitant to go further with Eggsy".

"Well," Joe said quizzically, "I don't really get it. Yer don't have to do the dog thing to start with, an' I'd leave off the dom/sub fer a while, and the blood play ain't on the menu," Joe grinned at him before carrying on, "but a bit of dressing up and a few toys is normal an' I ain't met anyone who don't fantasise about popping some fit boy's cherry. That'll be a safe one."

Harry shook his head slowly and took a deep breath. "I don't think virgins dream of popping someone's cherry."

Joe's head jerked up and he exclaimed in a voice taut with disbelief, "He's a virgin? You are fucking kiddin' me!"

Harry hesitated. Getting a rent boy to sound scandalised about sex was no mean feat and he would normally had felt a touch of egotistical pride but he felt sheepish instead and said quietly, "I'm pretty sure he's a virgin". 

Joe was staring at him."Oh fuck!" He blurted out and started to laugh. 

Harry knew it sounded stupid but he kept worrying about Eggsy's reaction, whether he'd think he was a sick old man, and he felt a mountain of pressure to make it special for Eggsy. "I know it sounds funny but I can't remember what to do with a virgin!"

Joe's shriek of laughter echoed round the empty streets and burrowed into Harry, forcing him to see the funny side. It was the kind of laughter that, once it's been wrenched from your unwilling body, gets hold of you with complete control and Harry gave in to it.

He was still doubled up, wincing from the stitch in his stomach, when Joe put an arm around his shoulder. "I ain't really the right person to ask, guv. Nearest I've got is pretending I was a blushing virgin when I were younger to charge more. I guess yer gonna have to start wi' normal stuff, probably you top. Don't reckon yer can use yer dog collar for a while."

He felt Joe squeezing his arm. "Yer know yer can always come here if yer wanna a bit more..."

"No!" Harry said quickly knowing that he didn't want anyone else. He recovered his manners. "But thanks for the offer Joe."

Joe squeezed his arm and winked. "At least you won't have to role play the virgin."

Harry groaned and pinched his nose with his fingers. "That fantasy isn't one I will introducing him to for some time."

They were still talking about sex when they walked past the same point though the cold wind had died down. Joe tilted his head sideways and his deep brown eyes sought Harry's. "Yer need to think 'bout it from his angle. If 'e feels same way 'bout you then he ain't gonna cope with livin' in the same house, just huggin' and waitin' fer you to decide to bed him. He's a randy teenager and the longer yer make him wait, the more likely you'll lose him. If he's as nice as you've said then he'll understand that most people will have experimented a bit by your age. 'Sides innit up to him to decide if he's bovvered by all the stuff that you're worryin' about?" 

He found another stone to kick, carefully avoiding scuffing his Oxfords and realised that Joe was right, he had to swallow his worries and get on with it. As long as he took it slowly they could have as active a sex life as he and Marcus did. Or as he and Marcus had - it was past tense now, he reminded himself. He'd damned well make sure to take it slowly and everything would be for Eggsy. 

They found a dreary playground with a vandalised bench that the rain had washed clean and sat in companionable silence thinking about the important things in life: Eggsy for Harry and escape for Joe. Before he left Harry tried to give Joe all the cash he had in his wallet which was instantly rejected. Harry stood firm but they were both as stubborn as mules and finally compromised on Harry paying Joe's hourly rate. 

As Joe walked Harry up to the main road to flag down a cab he slowed his pace until Harry looked at him, "Might be a bit strange, guv, but I'd like to know how things work out for yer." He glanced down, suddenly unsure of himself, "I've told you stuff I've never told a living soul so I don't want yer knowing anyone in me life, an' I'm sure you don't want me knowing anyone in yer life eiver. I dunno how we do it or if yer want to but it'd be odd to say 'bye and never see you again. I'd always wondering 'bout yer." 

Harry straightened up, slightly alarmed that they would meet again. "Joe, I'm not sure of the protocol in these situations but..." he started to say then tailed off, not knowing where his sentence would end.

Joe laughed, "Blimey, 'Arry, yer know how to make stuff sound complicated, don't yer? Not sure there is" he mimicked Harry's voice "a protocol".

Harry's laughed. "I suppose I do have a tendency to overthink things but it's habitual now and I'm not sure you can teach an old dog new tricks."

Joe's head cocked sideways again. "Yer know yer told me how you'd been acting out of character fer the last few weeks? Well, sounds to me like yer new lodger has already taught this old dog new tricks."

They'd laughed and parted after swapping phone numbers and arranging to meet at a cafe the following week in a remote area of the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr https://anicecuppatea.tumblr.com


	7. Spunk!

Dawn was breaking as he arrived home and that familiar feeling of exhaustion started to overwhelm him - how many times over the last thirty years had he returned bone-weary to an empty house and downed a glass or two of Glenfiddich to soothe himself before going upstairs to collapse into a dreamless sleep? 

How different it was to know that Eggsy and Daisy were upstairs, that they'd been here whilst he was out, and that Eggsy would worry about him if he didn't come home. Savouring that thought he broke open a new bottle of Glenfiddich, poured a “wee glass of the amber magic”, as Merlin referred to it, and raised it in silent toast to his new life. 

He turned round and stopped, arrested by the tableau in front of him. A shaft of moonlight sneaking through a chink in the curtain illuminated Eggsy stretched out on the sofa, hair sticking out at all angles, a blanket partially covering him but leaving his smooth chest bare to Harry's gaze. Deep sleep had wiped the worry lines from Eggsy’s face, giving him a peaceful look.

He knelt and stroked Eggsy's hair off his face; it was soft and damp with a boyish smell of sweet sweat. The boy murmured in his sleep and his pink tongue darted out to lick his top lip; Harry subconsciously licked his own lips. Despite the number of surveillance missions he had taken, there was a furtiveness in watching Eggsy without his knowledge and his promise of taking things slowly was slipping away - an indulgence that he was finding hard to resist. He rocked back on his heels, thinking of Joe’s advice and gulped the rest of his whisky. He leant forward and gently kissed Eggsy, pausing to see if the boy moved. He didn’t so Harry savoured two more kisses.

The rumblings of the ancient plumbing system were so familiar to him that he no longer heard them but a particular loud gurgle from the nearby radiator startled Eggsy and his eyes flew open, wide with alarm. 

“It’s okay, my dear, just the radiator making loud noises.” he said reassuringly. 

It took a moment for Eggsy to focus on Harry before smiling broadly and raising his arms for a hug. Harry leant forward and allowed himself to be pulled in, forcing himself to stay still so Eggsy could be in control. The kiss was soft, a brief pressing of lips before Eggsy pulled back a little.

“You’re back home.” He sounded relieved.

“Yes, I’m here.”

It had seemed a long evening for Eggsy. He had put Daisy to bed then watched Goldfinger, but he was restless and couldn’t concentrate so turned it off and paced the room. Harry had talked about so many things and had been honest about Marcus, of that he was in no doubt, so he had no cause for worry. His reluctance to see Marcus that evening had been further proof but it was still hard to think of them out there, somewhere in the city, having dinner together and... but he couldn't bring himself to think of that. He walked Mr Pickle but he could only go up the end of the cul-de-sac before he had to return in case Daisy woke. It was only 9.30 when he had finished joking with everyone on Facebook and playing Candy Crush until he was bored. He looked around the living room; there were a couple of mugs on the side table - at least he could wash those and put them away - Harry would like that - and he could tidy that pile of newspapers on the floor. His recharger was half hanging off the bookcase and some of Daisy’s toys lay under the table. Before long, he had tidied the living room and started cleaning the kitchen. It was ironic that he, of all people, found comfort in tidying up - it made him think of his mum. She hadn’t been house proud but it hadn’t stopped her nagging him about his room. She would never have believed him now. 

The last few years had been survival, getting what money he could through odd jobs, even some on the other side of the law. Jamal had always been there for him, making sure he didn’t sink too low but it had been a damn close thing. And now here he was - tidying up and anxious for a man more than double his age to come home to hug him. He lay down, dragging a blanket over him and letting his mind rifle through his extensive collection of Harry-inspired dreams until he dropped off to sleep.

The feel of soft lips had jarred with Eggsy's dream of Harry fucking him hard on the office desk as his mind replayed one of his regular fantasies. He jolted awake to see Harry bent over him and a faint taste of whisky on his lips. 

“I missed yer.” Eggsy tilted his head coquettishly. “Was waiting for me bedtime hug.” 

Harry was looking intently at him, no longer a powerful Kingsman agent but a vulnerable man giving in to his desires. It was no wonder that he didn’t see the woman standing in the shadow of a bush at the end of the garden or her small smile as she watched through the gap in the curtain. 

They were so close that it only took a short movement for their lips to meet. Harry slowly directing Eggsy’s clumsy eagerness into a satisfyingly slow exploration of each others mouth. 

Eggsy was a fast learner and adjusted to the slower style that beat all his fantasies hands down. But he knew his own body was reacting much faster and he didn't have much time. His cock was tenting the covers already and all he wanted was to push Harry's head down to finish off what the fantasy Harry had already started but he hesitated, not sure of himself. He'd only had one proper blowjob, if he discounted those with big Angie when he'd had to force himself to imagine it was someone else whenever she went down on him, and he didn't know what Harry would think if he blew his load as soon as Harry's tongue licked the tip of his cock. The thought of Harry's mouth removed any hesitation and he pulled away from the kiss, ignoring Harry's concerned look, to push the man's head down.

Harry had been revelling in the softness of Eggsy's mouth, his own excitement increasing slowly, when he felt the boy tense and withdraw. They looked at each other briefly but it was long enough for Harry to see that beneath the flush of lust reddening Eggsy's face there was a trace of embarrassment. 

Harry was about to speak when he felt a strong hand in his hair pushing him so hard underneath the blanket that the boy's cock, standing proudly against his stomach, poked him in the eye. Harry couldn't help his small smile at the lack of finesse before the youngster's other hand was dragging his pyjamas down and Harry focussed on Eggsy's urgent need. 

He paused very briefly to appreciate Eggsy's cock - it was thick rather than long, with a prominent vein along the underside standing out against the pale skin. He lapped up the salty pre-cum leaking from the tip. Eggsy yelped and jerked his knee up into Harry's jawbone. 

"Oh shit, Harry..." he stopped as Harry's grinning face looked up at him. "Eager, aren't you?" His head immediately dipped back down and Eggsy felt his cock being sucked into Harry's hot mouth. He groaned and tried to resist thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Eggsy's cock was hot and twitchy as Harry took him deep into his mouth. He was too young and too excited to co-ordinate his movements and Harry had to relax his throat to take the uncontrolled thrusts with the pleasurable thought that he would be hoarse the next day. It was a sweet contrast to Harry's other, experienced lovers. 

As Eggsy started to settle into a rhythm Harry teasingly pulled his cock out of his mouth with a loud plop and began to slowly tongue around the edge, not quite touching the tip. The tease lasted only a moment before Eggsy whined in desperation and grabbed Harry's hair to force his head onto his cock. Eggsy lost all power of speech as the intense heat of Harry’s mouth surged through him and was unable to stop a garbled shout that made Harry laugh, the vibrations pushing him quickly to the edge. 

Harry felt Eggsy grabbing his ears and starting to pull him up and down whilst arching his back. Harry relaxed his throat and let Eggsy take control. It had been a very long time since Harry had been face fucked and not something he enjoyed but Eggsy was desperate for this and he was enjoying being used roughly for the boy's pleasure. 

It didn't take long before Eggsy was coming without warning, screaming in ecstasy. Harry swallowed, almost choking on the tart saltiness of the cum shooting down his throat. His throat was raw and it felt like Eggsy had ripped some hair off his head but he was blissfully happy. He gave the cock a last grateful lick and moved up to kiss Eggsy, wanting to let him taste himself. Eggsy slumped back breathlessly, feeling his orgasm pulse out from him and his body becoming mushy. He struggled to return Harry's kiss as the endorphins ebbed away. 

In the dank air outside, the woman gave a self-satisfied chuckle and started to walk quickly down the mews keeping close to the ubiquitous iron railings. The stupid man had crumpled as soon as the knife had touched his skin, and his timing could not have been better. Harry Hart had been a very busy man tonight and performed beautifully for the camera. She had enjoyed what she had seen. It had been a great improvement on earlier when his begging had been unbecoming of a gentleman although, on reflection, that might be more stimulating to watch. It was a shame that her time was limited as a suck on that magnificent cock would have been very satisfying especially with Harry tied to the bed and spread out for her pleasure. But she had achieved her objective: their target was chosen. 

As soon as Eggsy drifted off to sleep, Harry carried him upstairs. He woke when Harry banged his head on the stair rail and realised that he hadn't done anything for Harry. He felt terrible but Harry laughed it off, saying that Eggsy had spunked enough for both of them. 

Now fully awake Eggsy was irritatingly lively and, although it was nearing dawn, he was talkative and wanted to draw Harry into all manner of odd discussions. Harry lay there with the boy's head nestled on his chest, allowing Eggsy's wittering to pull a drowsy blanket around him yet never fully falling asleep. 

"Anyway, Jamal was telling me about her bionic eyes and he reckons she can zoom in like binoculars. She’s called Iris - sick!” The boy was clearly impressed and Harry wondered what he would think of Merlin’s array of weapons.

“Her boss is a weirdo though; one of those loud-mouthed Americans that love the sound of his own voice. Like that politician geezer,” Eggsy spat the man’s name out. Harry stirred himself enough to nod in agreement whilst Eggsy carried on. “He were spouting off about men fuckin' loadsa women and women havin' too many kids. He even said if the government didn’t start stopping people breeding like rats then someone else would have to. I said to Jamal that he sounds like them Chinese who had that one child policy but he said...".

Harry's eyes flew open and he sat up, still holding Eggsy in his arms. "Who was the American who made the statement about people breeding like rats?"

Eggsy frowned and said simply, "Richard Casanova - that weirdo billionaire".

Harry lurched out of bed and grabbed his tablet to get the video up on YouTube. It was chilling to hear Casanova speak but Harry was pleased - he had found the nasty bastard and he was going to enjoy hunting him down and killing him as slowly as possible.

Eggsy had been disconcerted when Harry jumped up and asked him about Casanova but the look on Harry's face now was nothing short of scary. He grabbed his arm and his face must have shown his fear because Harry pulled him in close and explained the rumours about the disease, stressing that they were as yet unproven. Eggsy understood immediately; he had always known that Harry, Merlin and his dad did some kind of undercover work that they couldn't talk about and here was proof of it. It was second nature to promise to keep silent, after all he'd spent half his life knowing it was best to keep your mouth shut, and he watched Harry in silence as he called Merlin. 

Within the hour Harry had showered, dressed and was leaving the house.


	8. Croydon

The drive to Croydon seemed to take an eternity allowing him time to reflect on Eggsy’s revelation about Casanova. The usual starting point was to understand the motives behind the perpetrator but how a person could decide to decimate the world’s population was beyond him. He gave up on that train of thought and switched to more practical matters. He had no proof that Casanova was involved and even if he was, his involvement was likely to be providing the funds rather than getting too close to the details. He was going to have to get Professor Arnold to cough.

His mind drifted back to Eggsy and how horny he had been - Joe had been spot on about that! What he hadn’t expected was the different emotions he had felt and, having had no time to fully take in what had happened between them, he allowed the different emotions from the evening to flow over him: the warmth when he had arrived home knowing that Eggsy and Daisy were there, the surge of affection when he had seen him lying there asleep and the unexpected feeling of pride that his boy had taken control of him to satisfy his own desire. 

He pondered on the last emotion, not sure why he should feel pride when it had been in essence a selfish act - a teenager whose erection needed satisfying without delay - but a part of him wanted Eggsy to be selfish. Eggsy had been a giver throughout his life, even at his young age he had taken responsibility for Daisy and done everything he could to keep her safe. He hadn’t been allowed to be a teenager, he hadn’t had the luxury of being selfish and Harry wanted to give him that: the space to be selfish. 

And whilst Eggsy hadn’t been allowed to be a teenager, Harry had been one all his life. He’d been born with a silver spoon in his arse, everything had been provided for him growing up then Eton, Oxford then Kingsman - all geared around him. Kingsman’s paternalistic protection of agents meant that everything was provided for him without any effort on his part. Hell, he didn’t even have to hail a cab for a Kingsman one would always be near by, and during his days of personal exploration, Merlin had smoothed over problems which would have resulted in a prison sentence for anyone else. And Marcus had been part of that - all hedonists had a fuck buddy!

But now, despite all his experience, he had been the one fumbling around his feelings like a teenager and ending up taking advice from a rent boy half his age whilst Eggsy had been clear on what he wanted. Perhaps his fears that his age and experience would create an inequality in the relationship were not inevitable. In many ways Eggsy wore the mantle of maturity better than he did and, if Eggsy was in control of the pace, he would enjoy introducing him to different types of pleasure without worrying that he was rushing or overwhelming his boy. 

Eggsy would be in control of the pace - it would, he decided, be the rule by which he would conduct their relationship. 

He looked out of the car window and watched the stately buildings of the centre of London give way to the inner-city housing estates, rich and poor living cheek by jowl. As they moved out into the suburbs the Asian greengrocers were setting up their stalls, building a riot of colour as dawn gave way to a weak grey light. The men and women deftly arranging the fruit and vegetables were smartly dressed in the traditional clothes of their culture. This was what Harry loved about London - the sheer diversity of the neighbourhoods living peacefully side by side. The colour was gradually replaced by the creeping mundanity of Croydon, a town he would normally avoid.

The YouTube clip was still replaying in his head when he arrived at the professor's non-descript semi-detached house in the suburbs of Croydon and failed to get an answer to his insistent knocking. Standing back from the house, he assessed which window to break in through. A rickety drainpipe would take him up to the roof then… his thoughts were interrupted by a small cough. The next door neighbour stood primly on his doorstep watching him and Harry gave a quiet grunt of frustration as he walked over to talk to the man. Three minutes later he was walking away with the information he needed, glad of the nosy parker who had seen the professor leaving last night with the strange bionically sighted woman. Harry had given a Kingsman card to the neighbour with a message for the professor to say that his new suit was ready for collection, though he doubted he would hear of the professor again. 

His phone rang as he stepped in the Kingsman cab; it was Merlin - they had a fix on Casanova and Iris with a man fitting the professor's description.

Harry's mood brightened. "I'm on my way. Get the plane ready."

"No Harry. Gawain has already left."

Harry exploded. "What the fuck! This is my mission and you of all people know how important it is to me."

“Yes,” Merlin said calmly, “but it is too big to be one person's mission; we are all involved in this.”

As Harry started to challenge him, Merlin spoke louder, “Secondly, Gawain is not affected personally by this which means his objectivity is not compromised”. 

The loud stream of invective made the driver wince but Merlin was unmoved and continued with a level voice. “And thirdly, this is a recorded feed so I would remind you not to use profanities”. He neatly cut the comms link leaving the driver alone to hear more of Harry’s extensive vocabulary before he abruptly shouted for the man to stop and stormed out of the cab telling the driver to return to the shop. 

Slumping onto a nearby bench he tried to think what he could do but Merlin had given him no clues as to Casanova’s whereabouts. The damn bald-headed nerd had the only lead and short of kidnapping him he couldn’t find Casanova. He started to plan Merlin’s kidnap.

It had been easy to plan Merlin’s kidnap but he reluctantly accepted that he would have to torture the man to get any information out of him. It would take too long, he reasoned, whilst knowing that the real reason was that his old friend was one of the few people that Harry could never hurt.

He dragged himself off the bench and picked his way along the uneven pavement with care to avoid any jarring stumbles. The early morning light had succumbed to the greyness that often beset London and the bone-deep damp made him more aware of his aged bones. 

He kicked a stone and was reminded of the rougher streets where he had kicked stones whilst talking to Joe. All the rent boys would be at a higher risk of contracting the disease and Harry was impotent to do anything about it. The next stone he kicked scuffed his Oxfords. And he didn’t care.

All he could do was to warn the lad and if he had the disease, he would help him some way perhaps buying a small flat for him.

Joe answered the phone immediately. "Hi 'Arry. Didn't 'xpect to hear from you this quick. Everything okay wi' you and yer boy, bruv?"

Harry let his shoulders drop at the sound of Joe's cheerful voice. "Yes, Joe, everything is fine between us. I...well, I wondered if you were free now for coffee?"

An abandoned shopping trolley loaded with an old car tyre reminded Harry of a recent Turner prize winning exhibit but, thankfully, no pretentious gits lived in this neighbourhood so there was no-one standing round making inane comments, just a couple of young boys sharing a fag. His feet slowed automatically to watch them snigger over some joke or other, oblivious to his presence. They were both fair haired, skinny frames with smooth pale skin accentuating sharp jaws and cheekbones. Harry ached to help them, make sure they had enough food, look after them, and give them the care and attention they deserved. Helping everyone was impossible but to know that these young men were Casanova’s target and to be unable to stop him made him feel responsible.

The cafe was not the type that Harry would have chosen and the coffee would probably taste like dishwater but Joe was comfortable in it which was more important that dragging him into one of the upmarket vege-organic-artisan places where Harry went when he wanted a decent espresso. They fell into an easy conversation whilst they queued up to order but as soon as Harry had found a table away from prying ears he chose the least emotional words he could find to outline the potential dangers from the virus.

Joe's face paled as he listened. 

“It were hot topic o’ conversation on the streets cos none of us can afford to take time off earnin’ even if we’re sick. But none of us ‘ave had the disease. I reckon tis cos we spend most of our time wi’ men too old to catch the virus but others say it’s cos we’re out in the fresh air or some say the Gods are looking after us.” 

Joe asked, “It’ll mean that we won’t be able to have babies, won’t it?” 

Harry was silent. 

“An’ that means less babies, an’ that means humans start to die out.” His voice rose in frustration at Harry’s lack of response.

Harry answered curtly, self-disgust punctuating each word, “Yes, it will and I can’t stop it now.” 

Harry couldn’t look up. Once again, he had been unprofessional, failing to keep the bitterness out of his voice and being sloppy in his choice of words. Joe was bright enough to pick up on his words and know that Harry had been involved in some way, had had a chance to stop it and had failed. 

He watched as Joe looked out of the window at some distant object. He didn’t say anything. They finished their coffees in silence, and continued to sit there as though neither had anything to say or do today, Harry looking down at his hands and Joe looking out of the window.

Joe spoke first, moving the conversation away from the virus and on to animals, a neutral subject that they were both interested in.

“I wondered if, like, yer were at a loose end, if yer fancied goin’ to the zoo, with me,” Joe asked, waiting a moment then continuing as though he didn’t expect an answer, “ter see the monkeys.”

Harry appreciated that Joe was trying to help him but couldn’t find it in him to respond; he had done what he had set out to do and warned the boy, and now he could do nothing. A deadly professional, trained to the highest level to combat the evils of the world, and he was sitting impotently in a cafe with a rent boy whilst a megalomaniac was destroying young men’s virility with impunity. 

“What the fuck!” Joe suddenly exclaimed.

Harry immediately jumped into professional mode and whipped his head up to look round for the danger, his right hand reflexively diving into his jacket for his gun, but there was no-one around and Joe was staring at him, mouth opened in astonishment. 

“‘Arry, I were watchin’ this programme - a special one, it were, about langur monkeys,” he said urgently, “and they were showin’ it ‘cos of how they’re declining real quick.”

Harry understood immediately and was standing up and walking out of the cafe before Joe had time to react.

“‘Arry,” he called as he ran after him.

A cab was pulling up outside the cafe as Joe got out into the street. He started to ask how Harry how a cab had suddenly materialised out of nowhere when normally most cabbies wouldn’t even drive into this part of the city but Harry was already getting into the cab so he threw himself into the back and nearly landed on Harry’s lap. Harry looked at him in surprise.

“I’m comin’ wi’ yer, ‘Arry,” Joe said simply.

Harry nodded whilst instructing the driver to go to the main entrance of Regent’s Park Zoo.


	9. Kidnap

Once he had called and confirmed that the professor was at the zoo, Harry turned to Joe, staring at him, firing questions. 

“When did the monkeys start to decline?”

Joe stuck him chin up, determined not to show the shock he felt at the sudden change in Harry’s manner, and answered immediately.

“Last year sometime.” 

“How quickly did they decline?” 

“Real quick. A massive decline within a few months an’ it only affected the Hanuman Langur monkeys. But the oddest thing was that it seemed to start in London Zoo - that’s what panicked everyone. It spends loads on conservation.”

As Joe finished the sentence he reached out and rested his hand on top of Harry’s hand. “How can I help yer, ‘Arry?” 

Harry looked at Joe’s small hand - a sign of solidarity more than affection. He took it, enfolding it in his own, much larger hand, and paused in his interrogation. “I don’t know yet, Joe, but I appreciate the sentiment. I promise you that I will ask you to help me when the time is right.” He kept hold of his hand whilst returning to rapid-fire questioning. 

“Were their numbers healthy before last year?”

“Kinda.”

“Joe,” Harry was abrupt but controlled, “I need answers, not prevarication.” 

“Their number were declining in the wild - losing their homes to mining and deforestation - but it were a steady decrease in numbers.”

“Are they on the endangered list?”

“On the edge of it. It’s called the vulnerable list.”

“When was the programme filmed?”

“A few months ago.”

There was a brief silence, seemingly Harry had run out of questions, before Joe asserted himself. “‘Arry, yer know you just gotta say the word and I’m gonna be by yer side an’ help but I wanna know what the fuck’s going on.”

Harry assessed the situation. The stakes were high but he was cut off from Merlin and the other Kingsman. Joe was loyal, intelligent and trustworthy. 

"I was tracking the man we think is responsible for this and thought I’d made a breakthrough but my…,” he sought for a neutral word, “my employer decided to send someone else after him."

“Why the hell didn’t he send you?” Joe asked then immediately answered his own question. “He wouldn’t coz your boy has the virus. I’m really sorry Harry.”

“No he hasn’t,” Harry said quickly, “but he could do and it has been decided that I am too personally involved in it to be objective.”

“Why d’ya come here then?” Joe asked curiously.

Harry smiled for the first time. “I came to make sure you were safe.”

“‘Arry, that’s bloody…” Harry’s phone rang and his attention switched immediately to it.

Merlin was his usual succinct self: Gawain was dead. The last message from him was garbled but mentioned Harry. There was no further information: the sighting of Casanova, Iris and the professor had been a set up.

“They were expecting you to go, Harry,” Merlin said quietly. 

Harry ignored the sentiment. “Where?” 

“In a Bond-esque cabin in the Alps, near Grindelwald. I have prepared a plane for you.” 

“If it was a trap then there is little point in flying me out there, it's the last place they'll be. Or perhaps my only use is to bring Gawain’s body back?” he said irritably and ended the call.

He turned to Joe. “The only lead we have is your monkey connection so I'm going to tell you everything I know about this man and his accomplice.” 

“Although,” he added ruefully, “that is very little.”

He was finishing his explanation when he got a call from Eggsy. 

Eggsy’s voice was high and panicked. "There’s someone in the garden, rattling the doorknob.”

"Get down into the basement,” Harry spoke calmly, “Stay on the line. I’m on my way.” 

“Right,” Eggsy’s voice was shaky.

Harry transferred him to the cab’s speakerphone and called Merlin. A few barked orders and the seat in front of them revolved to reveal two large screens showing the kitchen in Harry’s house. 

“Eggsy,” said Harry firmly, “in the far corner of the basement there's an empty cupboard just big enough for a man. Get into it and stay quiet. I’ll be there soon.”

The cameras switched showing Eggsy carrying a sleeping Daisy down the stairs into the basement - it could have been a perfect image of domesticity except that the other screen was zooming in on Iris as she added an attachment to her glasses and burn a hole through the kitchen door. 

“Shit!” said Harry in frustration. They were in danger and he was across the city instead of being there, protecting them.

“Eggsy, listen carefully,” Harry said, careful to modulate his voice to avoid scaring Eggsy. “There's a small gun taped above the cupboard door. I want you to take it then leave Daisy in the cupboard, shut the door and move away from it.”

They watched him lay Daisy down gently wrapping her cover over her then start to untape the gun and shuffle out of the cupboard. Eggsy stood still, just looking at the gun, then moved to the other wall, and slid down into a crouch. 

“Harry,” he whispered anxiously, “I've never used a gun. What do I do?”

Harry spoke softly. “Simply move the catch next to your thumb upwards to point to the letter F.” Eggsy did it then double checked he had got it right.

“When you fire it, aim and squeeze the trigger slowly. Don’t yank it. Just squeeze” 

Eggsy held the gun up and inspected the trigger. They watched him on the screen: it was clear that he had no clue what he was doing.

Iris was standing by the kettle, slowly scanning the kitchen for signs. Her head stopped as soon as her binocular eyes zoned into the basement door. She briskly descended the steps and swung round the newel post, stopping and smiling widely when she saw Eggsy. 

“You look so young!” She exclaimed, sounding genuinely surprised. 

“I'm old enough to shoot,” Eggsy replied snarkily. “D’ya wanna find out?”

As the cab sped through the streets Harry and Joe watched impotently as Eggsy’s shaking hand belied the confidence of his voice.

She laughed softly. “I’ve seen you shoot your load before, boy,” she said teasingly, “and your lover swallowed you right down.” 

He fired without thinking, his finger jerking on the trigger. Iris ducked instinctively but the shot was way over her head. 

“Oh no,” she said as though to a small child, “that is not a good thing to do.”

Eggsy dropped the gun and grabbed a bottle of wine, throwing it at her in one smooth movement of his arm. She jumped aside and it smashed against the post, the red wine splashing across her top. She swore and her binocular eyes flashed. Eggsy had picked up another bottle but shouted out in pain, letting go of the bottle to swat at his smouldering tee shirt. He dragged the tee shirt over his head, threw it aside and took a martial arts stance.

She turned to look at the cupboard door where Daisy, woken up by the noise had started to cry. Her wails were being stifled by hiccups and it appeared to fascinate Iris. She stood still, listening whilst Eggsy crouched, warefully watching her every movement. 

She turned back to him and said lightly, “Let’s go before we upset the little one anymore.”

“No!” Eggsy barked. “Please, no!” His words were tumbling out. 

“I’ll do anything you ask,” he pleaded, “but don’t hurt Dais.” He dropped to his knees in supplication.

Iris shook her head and pointed to the tee shirt. “Put it on and go upstairs.” 

He obeyed her immediately with only a backward glance to check the cupboard. 

She waited for him to leave then looked into the camera and said slowly, ”He’s safer with me than with you, Harry. Call off the other agents then come to 221B Baker Street and I’ll tell you about the Creepy Man.”

The taxi was careering through the London streets, barely keeping to the road. Harry was desperate but they were still half a mile away and all they could do was to watch as Iris marched him out through the garden.

They were on the edge of Hyde Park when they saw a heavy casing the house. He moved quickly from the front to the back garden but he left, seemingly satisfied, as soon as he saw the burnt door. 

In the taxi, Joe was vainly trying to hold on to Harry as he screamed at the driver to go faster.

 

They heard Daisy’s full bloodied wail as they scrambled out of the taxi. Harry raced down the path pulling his gun whilst shouting to Joe to stay back but the boy stayed right behind him, scanning the garden and house for danger. 

By the time she was in Harry’s arms she had started to hiccup again, her whole body shuddering. She whimpered as he held her closely, stroking her back to calm her. Joe found her dummy and the house was suddenly quiet. 

Merlin had already sent a Kingsman cab for Ella and she arrived within minutes to relieve them of a sleepy little girl.

There had been the inevitable argument with Merlin but, by the time he left, it had been agreed that the other Kingsman agents would be on standby and called into action only if Harry requested it. Merlin made his opposition clear but, with only one lead, there was little point in flooding an area with other agents.

“221B Baker Street,” Harry briskly told the driver, “and break as many red lights as you can.”

“‘Arry, why’re we goin’ there? She’s sending us to the wrong place on purpose. We need ta go ta the zoo,” said Joe.

“The Creeping Man is a Sherlock Holmes story so we’re going to his fictional house,” he explained quickly.

“‘Arry, yer wrong,” said Joe calmly, “That’s just what she wants yer to think.”

“Joe, we haven’t got time to discuss it,” Harry snapped. “We’re running out time, George,” he shouted to the driver. 

They fell back into their seats as George swung the car into a narrow alley scattering refuse bins and swerved around two London taxis.

“Shall I go down Rotten Row, Sir?” George said politely, a moment before mounting the kerb and cannoning through the gates of Hyde Park.

“What’s the Sherlock story about?” Joe shouted.

“I can’t remember,” Harry bellowed above the clatter of metal.

A hand-brake turn thrust them down a broad track where a phalanx of perfectly groomed horses with perfectly straight backed riders were trotting down a sandy track. 

“Shit, mate. It’s the fuckin’ army,” Joe shouted as the buttons on the riders’ khaki jackets splintered the sunlight.

George turned slightly to smile at Joe. “Ah, yes, the Household Cavalry. It appears they have new recruits. I wonder if they’re as jumpy as the last lot.”

Joe threw himself onto the floor of the car as George weaved around the horses.

“He’s fuckin’ mental, ‘Arry,” he shrieked.

“He knows what he’s doing, Joe,” he said, looking out of the window and giving an ironic royal wave at the outraged commander as they shot past.

Joe stayed on the floor, deftly googling The Creeping Man. He struggled up and thrust the phone into Harry’s face. 

“See!” It was the wikipedia entry for The Creeping Man. 

At that moment they were thrown against the car door as George screeched onto Park Lane so Joe read it loudly whilst rubbing his shoulder. “The professor is behaving like a monkey.”

Harry’s decision was instant. “Change of plan, George. Regent’s Park. We need to visit the monkeys.”


End file.
